Saving You By Killing Me
by Catyz101
Summary: Tsukune goes on a journey to get back his friends even if it cost him his life and happiness. When those you love die, how far would you go? Would you be selfless and give up everything you have even though you may not succeed? New ending up.
1. Begging

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Tsukune was slumped in a chair. He was shaking and his whole body felt sore and tired. His eyes were swollen from how much he had been crying. He had no plan to stop either. He felt as though his heart had been torn out and brutally beaten.

"Mr. Aono," The headmaster said walking into his office, "Long time no see. I'm sorry for your loses."

"Help me." Tsukune sobbed as he looked at the headmaster, "Please you must know a solution." He whispered in agony.

The headmaster sighed as he sat down on his chair in front of a desk, "Alas, Mr. Aono, I cannot bring back the dead."

Tsukune sobbed, "But you must know something! Anything, I don't care what it is or what will happen to me. I just need them back."

"Move on, Mr. Aono, that's all I can say or do." The headmaster replied.

Tsukune shook his head, "You always know something others don't. I need your help."

"What is it you think I can do? I have already said I cannot bring back the dead." The headmaster said.

Tsukune tried to calm down his crying, "I'm not asking you to bring them back from the dead."

The headmaster chuckled, "Then what are you asking me, Mr. Aono?"

"Don't play games with me!" Tsukune stood up in frustration, "You've played with my life as though I was a simple puppet! Once I discovered this I said nothing. I let it continue and I even went as far as playing along! Now I'm asking you to help me, not with my life, but with the life of others."

"You have not yet told me who you want to help." The headmaster sat back in his chair with a bemused smile.

Tsukune ran his hands through his hair in frustration and said in a fierce whisper, "Genie Morioka, Ruby Tojo, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Fang-Fang Huang (I think that's his name), Mizore Shirayuki, and" Tsukune paused trying to hold in a sob, "and Moka Akashyia."

"And if I do have a solution, what would you do? What if it cost you your life? What if it would change everything about what happened to you in this school?" The headmaster asked with his head cocked to the side with a smile.

Tsukune bit back a retort, "I'll repeat it again. I'll do anything."

"But can you do it alone?" the headmaster intertwined his fingers and set them on top of his desk, "You've always had help from someone else."

Tsukune shook his head, "Not this time. I can do it alone. I have training and the modification that Tohofuhai did to my body. Either way, it's not like any of my friends are left to help me."

"Oh, is Ms. Shuzen not considered a friend?" He asked his hood covering most his face.

Tsukune sighed sadly, "She's in a worse condition mentally than I am."

"Are you really willing to give everything up for a group of monsters?"

Tsukune smiled half heartedly, "Yes, I am."

"It will be difficult. I can't even guarantee you'll succeed." He said curious to see if he'd back down.

Tsukune spoke with no hesitation, "Whatever it is, I'll do it. No matter how difficult I will succeed."

He half smiled, but he wanted to see how far the boy would go, "I can send you back in time to save them from the attack of Fairytail, but it'll be very difficult."

"It's not far enough." Tsukune replied in a whisper.

"What?" He had heard, but he found Tsukune more and more amusing.

"Send me back in time before Ruby's parents were killed, before Moka's mother got sucked into Alucard, before Fairytail got too strong." If he was going to fix the problem, he wasn't going to half ass it.

Oh, how amusing this human boy was. In his depths of despair, where could have chosen to mope or perhaps just leave it all behind and try and forget about it, he choose to stay and fight once again. In deed he was the correct choice.

"They've always been strong, Mr. Aono." The headmaster said, "What you're asking could change more than just them dying. You're on a death mission yourself, Mr. Aono, if you think you can stop Fairytail."

Tsukune laughed without humor, "I saw my best friends die. I'm already dead on the inside, my life means nothing if they're not well and alive. I can save a lot more people if I take down Fairytail before it gets people like Kira and Akuha."

The headmaster laughed, "You've truly gone insane."

"Just please, help me." Tsukune said half pleading half frustrated at this game.

"Get some rest first. Tomorrow I'll have everything ready." The headmaster almost laughed at the flash of anger upon the young man's face.

Tsukune nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow. I still can't sleep though. I see their deaths."

He nodded understandingly, "I'll give you a relaxing potion in a tea."

"Thank you," Tsukune said in a low voice, "for everything, I really appreciate it."

"Good luck. If you do succeed, I'd like it if you came to visit me once it was all done." The headmaster stated.

Tsukune chuckled, "Of course, I am your lab rat, till the end."

"Mr. Aono," He said before Tsukune left, "I can't guarantee you'll get your old life back. You'll never be able to return. Your harem will be more than half your age. Ms. Akashyia will definitely be out of your reach. "

Tsukune shrugged, but replied sadly, "I'll be spending most of my time trying to stop Fairytail anyways. "

"Good night, Mr. Aono." The headmaster replied in somewhat admiration for the boy, "I'll see you in the morning."

He left the headmasters office. Tsukune would put his all into saving his friends, in making a better future for them, even if it costs his own. Even if in all of this, he'd lose some of his happiness for he'd probably never have them again. Tsukune stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I can't be selfish," He whispered tears threaten to fall again, "This is about them not me."

He held his chest as it ached. He looked up, not really looking at anything specifically.

"I will be happy because they will be." He closed his eyes tightly, tears cascading his cheeks, "I will be happy because I will see them live."

He slowly slid down to the floor. Trying to control his emotions.

XXXX

I was inspired to write this when I was watching a sad movie and reading the fanfic Time Travel by randomstuff1900. I know, I know I should stop putting out new stories and finish my old ones but I can't help it; my mind must have these ideas typed down. I haven't decided who I should have Tsukune meet first though.


	2. Joining the Idiot Train

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Wait, wait don't kill me! Hehe I may be just a bit late with this story, but I have two good reasons. One, writers block and two, a computer virus.

XXXX

Tsukune awoke with tears cascading his face. How he wished his dream had been a nightmare and not a memory. He ran a hand through his hair. He was going to fix this, all of it. He would make sure his friends would never suffer the fate they had even if it cost him his life.

He sighed and slowly got up. He had to be strong. It just hurt knowing that the people he had loved were dead. Loved? No, love. Their memory was in his heart therefore they still lived and he still loves them not went through his daily routine before going to the headmaster's office. On his way, though, he came to an abrupt stop. He should visit Kokoa before he leaves, he reasoned. He had to tell her how he was going to change everything. He headed toward the roof where Kokoa had been spending most of her time now.

"Why do you think my sister liked it so much up here?" Kokoa asked as she heard his footsteps.

Tsukune shrugged, even though Kokoa's back faced him, "Maybe she just liked the view."

"There was so much about her I didn't understand," Kokoa whispered, "and I wasted the time I had with her over something stupid."

Tsukune walked to where Kokoa sat, "I'm going to fix all of this."

Kokoa let out a chuckle, "Oh? What is boy wonder going to do?"

"I'm going to save them." Tsukune looked up to the sky, "I'm going to stop it before it all begins."

Kokoa looked up at him, "And they say I'm the broken one?"

Tsukune took a deep breath, "I'm going to go back in time and destroy Fairytail before it starts."

"Are you drunk?" Kokoa asked, "Fairytail has already begun, it is taking over the human world, and our friends, my sister, they're dead."

Tsukune looked at his hands, "I'm going to fix it."

"Stop." Kokoa hissed.

"I'm going to change fate."

"Stop saying that!"

"But I will!" Tsukune yelled, "I'll save so many people and our friends and Moka."

Kokoa snapped and pounced on Tsukune, "How? How you idiot? Do you think by just wanting it, it will happen? Welcome to reality, Tsukune, they're dead! Fairytail won! Face it there is nothing we can do! We couldn't save Moka! It's a miracle we even came out alive!"

"I asked the headmaster to perform a ritual that will take me back in time. I'm going to save Ruby's parents, I'm going to take down Fairytail, I'm going to make sure Mizore doesn't get hurt by that human boy that called her a monster, and I'm going to save Moka's mother!" Tsukune responded.

"Stupid, moronic! That is what you and your plan are." Kokoa furiously said, "Do you honestly believe you'll be able to change fate? It already happened, you can't change it! You have to move forward and face the presence and future!"

"I will fight fate and I will go down trying to change it! I don't want to move forward and look toward the future if the people I have grown to love and care for aren't there! What happened to you? You use to have such confidence and persistence, that is what your sister needs." Tsukune said trying to push her off.

Kokoa pushed him down harder, "My sister never needed me! She had her own strength and she had you! If it was possible to change it all I would! I wouldn't have wasted the time I had with my sister if I had known that I would lose her so soon in life!"

The headmaster chuckled, "So what I'm hearing is that you are coming as well, Ms. Shuzen."

"I'd be moronic to believe such a haste and un-though out plan will actually work, but I will also not be out done by boy scout here either. So I guess sign me up for the train of disaster and stupid." Kokoa said bitterly.

"What?" Tsukune questioned, "Oh, no, I'm not going with you. And who are you to judge about haste and un-thought out plans?"

"Oh, please, like you are any better!" Kokoa mocked, "Oh, look, at me I'm Tsukune I think I'm going to use my body as a shield."

Tsukune turned a bright red, "Oh, yeah? Well, look at me, I'm Kokoa, I think I'm just going to start a fight for no reason and let me just hate the world!"

"I saved you the first day I met you!" Kokoa yelled, "That thing would have eaten you had it not been for me!"

"t**H**e**Y**'r**E** g**Oi**N**g** t**O** Ki**L**l ea**C**h**O**t**H**er n**O** do**U**b**t**." The bus driver chuckled pulling out a cigar.

The headmaster nodded, "It's almost a shame we can't watch it. Ruby, won't you-"He paused and then chuckled, "I almost forgot."

"**S**h**E** w**A**s **Q**u**I**e**T** t**H**e **H**e**L**p**E**r, **N**o?" The bus driver asked.

"Good enough to miss." The headmaster paused for a second, "And what is your plan? Are you still going to help the boy?"

"**I** s**H**a**L**l, **J**u**S**t **N**o**T** i**N** p**E**r**S**o**N**." He chuckled.

XXXX

Hope, you enjoyed it. I'll try to update it soon. XD I'll put a poll up on my profile soon so you guys can vote who Tsukune and Kokoa can meet first of the Harem.


	3. Starting from the Bottom

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Here is a second chapter for today as an apology XD I hope you guys enjoy it.

XXXX

Tsukune couldn't have been more irritated and Kokoa couldn't have been more upset. They had just arrived back a good sixteen years. Tsukune and the gang would have been one, Ruby three, or in Yukari's and Kokoa's case not born.

"I'm telling you, you big inconsiderate idiot, that we need to make a reputation and form a group before we can even come close to trying to take down fairytail."

"And I'm telling you, you mouthy little kid, that we don't have time for that."

"Listen, you excuse for a male, you need to think this through."

"Listen, you shrimp, you didn't even have to come along.

"If I didn't your sorry, intolerant, girlish butt would screw it all up."

Both Tsukune and Kokoa were mentally killing each other. Kokoa was glaring angrily at Tsukune and some would think her was actually on fire. Tsukune gritted his teeth at the angering girl.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tsukune all but hissed.

Kokoa crossed her arms and turned her back to him, "Haven't you been listening we must start a name for ourselves and well make money to eat because like always you didn't think it through and forgot money."

Tsukune's hands motioned to choke her, "How. Do. We. Do. That?"

"Do I need to think of everything?" She turned back to face him and his hands flew down, "Underground fighting of course."

His hands shot up to the air, "And where are we suppose to find that?"

"Did I hear underground fighting?" A man asked walking up to them.

The word thug described the man perfectly. Kokoa raised an eyebrow and examined him. He was at least a c class ayashi, his aura said that much. From the look of his clothes he was a rich thug with some what good taste considering the year it was. His face showed a couple of scars meaning he had been in fights but didn't fight anymore.

"You're a sponsors for the fights aren't you?" Kokoa asked.

"A sponsor? Why would there be sponsors for underground fighting?" Tsukune asked.

Kokoa gave him a shut-up-before-I-do-it-for-you look."I'm there to make money. You win fights you get money, but so do I. It's a win win kind of thing." The man smirked.

"Perfect because boy scout here is going to enter fights and win them for you." Kokoa said.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

The man nodded, "Alright, I'm always looking for fresh meat. He looks pretty strong too, what class is he?"

"He doesn't have one, his kind aren't suppose to live long." Kokoa responded.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"I'm a ghoul." Tsukune spoke up feeling a tad bit awkward by Kokoa's and the man's intense stare.

The mans smirk grew bigger, "Alright, consider me your sponsor and manager. What's your name?"

"Tsku-"

"We'll call him boy scout." Kokoa laughed.

"Boy scout, I like it." The man said walking across the street signaling them to follow.

Tsukune walked closely to Kokoa and whispered, "I didn't agree to this."

Kokoa rolled her eyes and whispered back, "If we make a name fighting undergrounds, we'll make a name in the monster realm, mafias and fairytail will be dying to have us join them. If this goes well, we can destroy fairtail from the inside! If not we can join a mafia and convince the leader to set an attack against them." Kokoa sighed, "We can't do this by ourselves no matter how much I hate to admit it. We need stronger people, but we have to work up to get there. We can't just magically get there."

"We could join Fong-Fong's family's mafia if we really needed too." Tsukune half smiled.

He didn't like the idea of becoming a criminal, but he had vowed to save his friends no matter the cost. He looked up at the sky. If he had to he'd become a new person, but at heart he'd always be the same. Kokoa looked ahead with a determined look. She and Tsukune had to be strong, cool headed, and just tough out all the bumps on the road. They had to if they wanted to save everyone and change their future.

She wondered if fate and destiny were real and if they already had everything written. If so, she'd have to erase it and rewrite it all. She had to for Moka. In her mind a pink haired, emerald eyed, smiling Moka appeared and so did her silver heared, red eyed, calm looking role model. From now on, she'd have to grow up and be everything her sister was.

XXXX

A penny for your thoughts on the chapter? XD it would boast my ego and perhaps inspire more chapters? No? -.- fine then, I'll update anyways. :P By the way the man isn't an OC.


	4. Boy Scout

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Things were going more or less to plan. Two months had come and gone quickly. They had marked on their calendar all the dates they needed to remember and take action in. They still had three more years before Ruby's parents got hit by the car, nine more years before Akasha was killed by Alucard, and destroying Fairytail was always going to be a work in progress. They were living with the other people in the contest that Tsukune had gotten into. Tsukune had thankfully not been killed when he and Kokoa had to share a room; of course he has to sleep on the floor.

It was to show who the top fighter was and who was just a snack. His name was getting more and more know. Tsukune just wished they didn't know him as 'boy scout'. Kokoa would talk to different people at the fights to learn more about where all the subdivisions of Fairytail were. She did it in such a sly way they almost didn't know if she was really asking that. Tsukune, on the other hand, was asking the fighters what they thought of Fairytail.

He was getting a good idea who would follow him in his mad quest. While looking at the map to locate all the buildings of the subdivisions they remembered about Marin Kawamoto, San's mother figure, and how her husband died. They both agreed that if they were changing their friends' fate they should change her life story too. They would worry about her in twelve years. If it was even a problem anymore, hopefully they had already token down Fairytail and the siren that did the harm.

Tsukune walked into one of the common room of the building. The building had many rooms for the fighters to sleep in, two common rooms, two large bathrooms that had stalls and showers, a training room, and a large kitchen. It was almost like living in a dorm room in college, but in this school everyone is trying to kill you. He half laughed as he thought of Yokai Academy in comparison. Some men were playing pool, others were just sitting on the couch watching TV, and girls where leaving to the other common room stating that this one was full of pigs.

"Hey, you're, uh, Boy Scout, right?" Someone yelled out and everyone let out a chuckle.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that's me."

He had cut his hair short like when he had first gone into Yokai Academy. Kokoa said it really suited his fighting name's persona. He couldn't help but notice how much he had changed from when he was fifteen. His hair and one of his eyes was now a grayish-blackish color thanks to the human modification, but even then he didn't look as intimidating as the men in the room. Kokoa told him that that was a good thing since they would underestimate him and they would get cocky.

"How old are you fourteen?" One joked, "You are going to be food."

"Did they think that you got beat so badly it was funny and put you here for us to toy with?"

"Man, whoever gets to fight you will have an easy win."

"Yeah that luck bastard! I want to fight you and move on quickly."

"Don't die too quickly," another said, "You want to at least live a little longer so we can laugh louder."

"I'm seventeen," Tsukune smiled, "and whoever fights me better be prepared for a good beat down."

The men laughed, "Sure thing kid!"

XXXX

Tsukune and the rest of the consistence gathered up for the lineup order.

"First round is always the best; you show what you're made of." Someone said patting Tsukune's back.

Tsukune looked on the board. He was up against someone named Terminator.

"_Strong or intimidating names usually leads to a cocky opponent," _He remembered Kokoa telling him, _"He or she will probably have brute strength, so you'll have to outsmart them or use their strength against them. "_

Tsukune took a deep breath. He had won fights before, but if he won this underground fighting contest his name would be known and he'd get the offers he wanted. He'd be able to not only join Fong-Fong's mafia, but start other groups of rebels.

"_No one rebels without a strong cause unless they have a strong leader and if they have both more_ _people will join because it's almost like an unstoppable force." _Kokoa had told him and smiled, _"We can have a catchy slogan too. What about: Start hope before there is too much fear."_

There were six rounds and they'd be fought and won in that day. There were at least two hundred men competing and Tsukune knew that some were going to be near impossible to beat. The boast confidence he got though was the fact that he was already doing the impossible, he had traveled back in time, he had survived in a monster high school as a human, and he had already made it this far in such little time. He smiled and felt himself relax. He was going to change everything and try to make it better along with Kokoa.

XXXX

I'm going to ask that you have mercy on me with the next chapter because it will only be the second time I've written a fight scene. I'm not exactly the best at it, but I'm not the worst either. Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Intertwining Fates

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Don't forget to vote on the poll to see who Tsukune meets first.

XXXX

Akasha cradled her young daughter Moka. Moka had just learned to walk that day and had tired herself out with all the walking she had done. Kahlua sat beside Akasha in a chair, happily swinging her legs. She was so proud of her little sister! Other people told her that her mommy Akasha had shown her to walk too. Her real mommy was busy all the time with the new company she was building.

"Mommy Akasha, did I wobble the way little sister did?" Kahlua asked looking at her feet curiously.

"Mmmm," Akasha thought for a moment, "Yes, you did. It was so cute and you use to wear this black jacket that made you look like a penguin."

Kahlua looked at Akasha, "Mommy Akasha, even though you have my little sister Moka now, will you still love me?"

Akasha looked at her and nuzzled her nose against her, "Of course darling! You will always be my first child."

Kahlua smiled widely, "Yay! I'm going to love Moka lots too!"

Akasha giggled, "I'm sure and you can even teach her things."

"Yeah, like which dress to wear and which day!" Kahlua gasped thinking of all the things she could teach her younger sister, "I could teach her how to jump really high! Or, or how to eat a Dorain without getting that yucky taste just the good taste of almost blood!"

"Don't forget cute things." Akasha giggled.

Kahlua jumped out of the seat, "Yeah!"

Kahlua began to dance around happily. Akasha giggled as she watched the young child celebrate. Issa stood by the door with an unreadable expression. He had come back to the manor for a short time before he'd go to the underground fighting. He was drawn with curiosity when they had said a ghoul had entered. He always what was going on everywhere at all times, a nice perk of his power.

He looked at his lover and his two pretty girls. Moka had woken up to Kahlua's cheering. She had gotten out of her mother's embrace and wobbled toward Kahlua curiously. Kahlua smiled and took hold of her hands making her join in the dancing. Moka had laughed cutely.

"Must you leave?" Akasha whispered as she hugged him, "Wouldn't you rather play with the girls today?"

Issa stayed quiet for a moment, "I have business to take care of."

Akasha sighed and let go of him, "I understand."

"See you tomorrow." Issa turned around and began walking away.

"I love you." Akasha said.

"I know." He replied.

"Bye, bye daddy!" Kahlua waved.

Issa nodded showing that he had heard her and then proceeded in walking away.

XXXX

Tsurara happily looked at her little Mizore. She had begun to say simple words like 'mom' and 'lollipop'. Tsurara couldn't help, but smile. She looked over at her husband as he smiled at the two. She was eighteen years old and was a happy mother. The whole village nodded in approval when she got married and was quick to have a child.

She was doing good for her breed, but more than anything she loved her daughter. She had always been a shy, calm girl, but could also be fierce. She knew the moment her daughter was born, she would protect her and make sure she'd have the best life. Her husband was also a loving man. He was actually from the same village as her. They had grown up together and were pretty good friends.

They were relived and happy when they were said to be married. Mizore looked around curiously as always. She was a quiet child and let her actions speak louder than her words. She wasn't really one to cause trouble, but she wasn't a saint either. She smiled at her mother.

"What is it darling?" Tsurara asked smiling as well.

Mizore pointed outside.

Tsurara turned and saw that it was snowing, "You want to go outside?"

"Snow." Mizore responded.

Tsurara smiled wider, "Yes, it's very pretty Mizore. Tomorrow, we'll go outside so you can make another snowman. However, right now, it's time for bed."

Mizore extended her arms out to her mother so she could pick her up. Tsurara picked her up and couldn't help but be proud that her daughter was already beginning to control her snow maiden powers.

"I have to go." Her husband spoke out, "The Snow Priestess called for me today, she said something about fate changing."

"Fate changing?" Tsurara looked at him confused, "What does it have to do with you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out soon enough." He sighed, "I'll be back later. I love you and you too Mizore."

"I love you." Tsurara smiled.

Mizore waved her hand, "Bye, bye."

XXXX

Ageha looked at her daughter with a sad smile. She loved her daughter with all her force and will, but she just couldn't give her daughter everything she wanted to. She couldn't go back to her mother, oh goodness no. She had gotten a job working at some bar and had hired a baby sister for her daughter, Kurumu. She was going to work hard so her daughter could have everything.

Then when Kurumu got older she would meet her prince charming and they'd live happily ever after. Ageha smile grew lighter as she caressed her daughter's sleeping face. Her ex boyfriend was quick to pull the 'if you love me you'll do it with me,' but quickly bailed as soon as she was pregnant. Her mother had shrugged and told her love had nothing to do with relationships and if she really wanted him to stay to charm him. She really loved him and didn't want him as a slave, but as a partner. So, her mother took it to her liberty and charmed the boy making him a love slave.

Ageha saw it only as betrayal. It didn't matter now though. She sighed. He never loved her in the first place. His love didn't matter anymore just her lovely little Kurumu's love. She wished she didn't have to leave Kurumu every night to go to work, but well they needed the money.

"You just wait Kurumu," Ageha said, "I'm going to work hard and somewhere along the line I'm going to get a break and we'll live in luxury. When we do your little heart can have whatever it wants and desires. I love you, my darling little daughter."

Ageha heard a knock and sighed. It was the baby sitter. She looked at the clock. It was time to go to work anyways.

XXXXX

"Remember two thousand dollars for the first fight," Kokoa repeated to Tsukune before he went out to fight, " Round two winners get four thousand, round three winners get six thousand-"

"Kokoa, I can do math." Tsukune sighed, he was pretty nervous, "I know what we're here for. Money, ask questions about fairytail, get followers, and see if we can catch the eye of Fong-Fong's mafia."

Kokoa snickered, "You're nervous off your mind aren't you Boy Wonder?"

"I thought I was Boy Scout." Tsukune said.

"To everyone else," Kokoa replied, "but to me you'll always be Boy Wonder."

Tsukune took a deep breath.

XXXX

"On my right, we have the grand fighter, never before beaten in his area, the Terminator," an announcer called out as the crowd went wild with excitement, "On my left, we have a newbie that has made quite the buzz around his parts, Boy Scout!"

Tsukune walked out onto the arena. It was a wide area of nothing, but sand; even then it was pretty fancy for underground fighting. The audience was on the stands six feet above the arena. Tsukune cracked his neck and took a deep breath in. He took a look at the Terminator. He was a tall man with scars on his face and a well built body.

Tsukune removed his white T shirt revealing his own scars and well toned body. Truth be told it looked like the Terminator could eat Tsukune. Tsukune new dumb luck wasn't going to win this fight. He needed to outsmart him and not just use brute force like his opponent was probably going to use. Tsukune began to jump in place to loosen his body and relax.

"Remember don't stop until the other is knocked out and if you can't resist kill him," the announcer said, Ready, one…two…three. Fight!"

XXXX

Ummm, hehehe, I tried writing a fighting scene and I'm not going to lie it sucked bad. Fighting just isn't my thing, never really fought with anyone but my bro. I saved your eyes from horrible writing. So if my friend helps me I may post the fights next chapter or I'll tell write it out without the detailed fight. Any who I hoped you enjoyed it.


	6. Meeting the Shuzens

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"You have to go." Kokoa fiercely whispered.

"I don't want to go." Tsukune complained.

"It's perfect." Kokoa argued.

"Then why aren't you coming?" Tsukune retorted.

Kokoa looked behind her shoulder, "He makes me feel uncomfortable."

"He's your father!" Tsukune whispered as he looked at Lord Issa.

"Exactly, he doesn't need to know me right now." Kokoa tried to reason, "Plus, I think I may be able to get information from one of the people here."

"Liar." Tsukune accused.

Kokoa shrugged, "You may be right or you could be wrong and we'd miss out big break."

The both turned to face Issa Shuzen. Tsukune had lost the last round of the tournament, but it still seemed to impress the vampire lord. Issa had invited him to the castle to get to know him. Hearing his last name, Tsukune went to find Kokoa as soon as he could. Kokoa wanted to slap him silly for his stupidity. If anyone could figure the impossible out it was her father.

"What if I mess up and answer something wrong?" Tsukune asked worried.

Kokoa put her hands on his shoulders, "You'll be fine."

"You say that, but I don't even know what my name should be. I can't just ask him to call me Boy Scout the whole time." Tsukune said.

Kokoa bit the bottom of her lip for a second and then smiled, "Just say your name is Tsukune and that is all your master wishes for you to be called."

"Master?" Tsukune asked confused.

Kokoa nodded, "Your creator." Kokoa looked at Tsukune's confused face and rolled her eyes, "The person who made you a ghoul."

"Moka?" Tsukune dumbly responded.

Kokoa sighed, "Yes, but for now people can think I'm your master."

"Alright." Tsukune grumbled.

Issa had felt like he waited long enough for a response. He began to walk up to the couple. He felt a smirk appear on his face. Young vampires, now a days, and their youthful love. The boy seemed like the type of human who had never gotten into a fight before he met her and the vampire girl walked and gave off the vibe of a noble vampire.

He was, oh so, curious how they met and what made her turn him into a ghoul. Most did it for the fun and watch what the mindless ghoul would do then simply destroy it. This girl, on the other hand, went far enough to find a way to save him and keep him alive. He had never seen a situation like this and, he couldn't deny it, it fascinated him. If any of his daughters went to these extremes for a boy, he would be a little skeptical but in the end would accept him because it was obvious that his daughter loved that boy with passion.

Issa felt like they were runaways and that's why they were here underground fighting. The girl was probably sixteen and the boy was most likely seventeen getting close to eighteen. He couldn't see her face but could see her bright red hair. He had already seen 'Boy Scout' and it was arguable that he was rather handsome.

"Have you made your decision?" Issa asked when he got close to the couple.

Kokoa turned her back to him and Tsukune turned to face him nervously.

"Uh, yeah," Tsukune responded, "I am going, but my, erg, master has other business to attend to."

Issa lifted an eyebrow, "I see. That is understandable."

Issa assumed she must be a familiar noble for her to hide her face and not wish to come. He was much more interested in the boy's story anyways.

"Thank you for understanding," Kokoa said walking away, "I leave Tsukune in your hands."

Tsukune watched her leave and felt his nerves rise.

"Shall we leave now too?" Issa asked, "Or do you have something you must get?"

"No," Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, "We should go."

XXXX

"Welcome to the Shuzen manor." A maid bowed at Tsukune.

Tsukune was caught by surprise, "Erg, thanks."

It was a huge castle. It was very old fashion and a little creepy, but mostly a gorgeous sight. It fascinated Tsukune. The lights were a bit dim on the chandeliers, but the crimson and golden colors of the castle brightened it all. Tsukune felt like a little kid as he took in all the amazing sights.

"Has your master never taken you to her household?" Issa asked.

Tsukune slowly turned to him, "No, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Why?" Issa kept a close eye on the boy.

"Because ghouls are a disgrace for all vampire kind," Tsukune said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

Issa smirked, "That is true."

"Sir, if I may ask," Tsukune cautiously asked and looked up to see Issa, "why did you invite me here?"

"Simple, the fact that a ghoul could act like a civilized person was too tempting to resist. I wanted to hear your story, on how a human could possibly get a vampire to inject blood into him, and how you managed to stay close to your humane side." Issa stated, "Before we talk, I do believe you should clean up. After my maid shall take you to my office and we'll have dinner."

Tsukune nodded his head, "Right."

"Be quick." Issa said walking away.

Tsukune looked around confused. Where was he supposed to go exactly? Well, maybe upstairs. If he did get lost, he was half certain someone would find him and lead him to the correct path. Tsukune went up the stairs and continued to walk the hall.

The path halls were darker than the main hall Tsukune had just been at. There were plenty of windows. It calmed him to see such a beautiful night. He paused for a second just to get a good glimpse at the yard. Who ever took care of the flowers were doing a great job.

He continued to walk until something crashed into him. He was more than a little surprised at the feel of it. It was a dark and soundless hall that when he did hear something he jumped. He took a step back and let his eyes adjust, the moon being a good help. There was Moka's mother standing before him.

"Who are you?" Akasha asked in a fierce voice as she pushed Kahlua and Moka behind her.

Tsukune looked alarmed, she looked so scary, "I, umm, Lord Shuzen invited me here miss."

Akasha kept the girls behind her but he face calmed, "Issa invited you? Why and where did he get you exactly?"

Akasha looked at him up and down. Tsukune looked down at his clothes. He could have picked better clothes, but he didn't know Moka's father would come to meet him. He was wearing an old faded pair of jeans and his shirt wasn't any better.

"Umm, sorry, I guess I could have dressed better." Tsukune sheepishly apologized, "I didn't know Lord Shuzen was going to invite me to his manor, if not, I would have." He was trying his best to sound formal, "He got me from the underground fighting." He tried to mumble the last part.

Akasha didn't know wither to giggle at his attempt to hide it or growl at him and warn him to stay away from her daughters. A three year old Kahlua seemed to have a different answer.

"Looky," Kahlua pulled out a piece of paper, "I drew this!"

Tsukune careful reached for the picture. It was so terribly drawn it was cute. Not so much the fact that Kokoa drew exactly like this now.

"It's a very cute elephant and unicorn dancing with a fairy." Tsukune responded with a gentle smile as he handed her the paper again.

Kahlua eyes seemed to shine, "You could tell what it was!"

"Umm," Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah."

Kahlua passed Akasha and pulled on Tsukune's jeans. He looked at Akasha to see if it was okay, but she was still shocked by the fact that he knew what she drew. It wasn't even in the right colors. They passed Akasha and a cute little Moka, who was holding a doll in her hands. Moka wobbled toward the two.

Kahlua showed him her room and all of her pictures that were on the wall. He had to tell what they all were. He had known what all of them were. Moka had sat next to him with her toys which she had dragged near him. Akasha stood close by, but she couldn't help and smile at the young man.

He seemed to act so well with children. He picked up one of Moka's stuffed animals and started talking in a different voice. It made both Kahlua and Moka giggle.

"Oh, I'm Kahlua," Kahlua said suddenly, "That's my baby sister Moka and that's my mommy Akasha."

Tsukune smiled at the three and gave an awkward wave.

"So, what's your name?" Kahlua asked.

"Tsukune." Tsukune felt a little uncomfortable and blushed.

"What Vampire household do you belong to Tsukune?" Akasha asked.

Tsukune opened his mouth and then closed it, "None, Miss, I am-was human."

The room was quiet for a bit. Kahlua was alarmed to hear that he was a human. Weren't they suppose to be really bad? Akasha was more concerned with the word was.

"You were a human? What are you now?" Akasha came closer to the girls and Tsukune.

Tsukune got the picture and stood up backing away from the girls. Akasha seemed a little calmer, but was watching him with skeptical eyes.

"I'm a ghoul, of sorts." Tsukune said slowly and quietly, "My friend turned me into one."

Issa's voice startled all those in the silent room, "I see you've met my precious family, boy."

Tsukune turned to Issa, "Yes, sir."

"Well," Issa pulled him, "We have things to discuss."

"Right," Tsukune said walking with him and turned to the three others, "Goodbye."

XXXX

"Then she started to train me to control my power, but mostly I have my humanity thanks to this holy lock." Tsukune said finishing his story.

Of course he had to edit some things here and there, but it was mostly the truth. Issa had stayed silent the whole time, but he wore a smirk. They were in Issa's office eating some amazing food. Tsukune could sware this was the best meat in the world. He just hoped it really was cow though…

"I see." Issa said wiping his mouth, "What a fascinating story. Almost like a fairy tale."

Tsukune tried his best to smile, "Yeah." The atmosphere made him nervous.

"Wouldn't you agree Akasha?" Issa called out.

Tsukune turned toward the door to see Akasha standing there with a pout. She had been caught. Tsukune couldn't help, but think how gorgeous she was.

"Yes," Akasha responded, "I apologize for eavesdropping but I was curious about your story."

"No," Tsukune said quickly, "It's okay! I mean I'm not really hiding anything."

'Well, nothing much.' Tsukune thought.

Akasha nodded, "The girl you described, your friend and obvious secret crush, was amazing."

"S-secret c-crush?" Tsukune blushed, "No, me and her. Uh, of course not! Close friends more like it!"

Akasha giggled, "When can we meet her?"

"I…uh, she…well, I," Tsukune responded brilliantly.

'Moka is dead and Kokoa isn't Moka even if we are pretending she is her.' Tsukune's blush faded and turned into a frown upon his face.

"Is something wrong?" Akasha asked concerned.

Tsukune was about to answer when his cell phone rang. He smiled apologetically. He answered the phone.

"Hel-"

"COME HERE QUICKLY! I HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Kokoa yelled at him and hung up.

"Sorry," Tsukune said rubbing his ear, "I have to go."

"Well, I shall get a car for you." Issa said, "We will meet again."

Tsukune smiled half heartedly, "Thank you, Sir."

XXXXX

What did you think?


	7. Lady Oyakata

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

Kokoa gave him an incredulous look, "Let me get this straight, you went over to my house to play with my sisters."

"Oh, come on." Tsukune said, "You know it wasn't like that. It turned out that way. I was lost and I happened to run into them. Anyways, your dad said that we **would** be seeing each other again."

They had rented a motel room. They tended to travel a lot because of the fights and getting different information on Fairytail's whereabouts so an actual house or apartment was unnecessary. They were currently sitting at the table with coffee. Kokoa didn't actually drink it, but she thought it made her look more mature.

Kokoa rubbed her temples, "And he got you a driver so the driver would know where you live." She sighed, "Well, at least they liked me."

"Moka," Tsukune corrected, "They liked the story of Moka."

Kokoa shrugged, "Whatever. I'm supposed to be her. What's my name by the way?"

Tsukune gave her a sheepish look and smile, "Mocha."

Kokoa glared at him, "Really? No originality at all."

To be truthful, Kokoa was absolutely jealous. He could spend the whole day with his sisters! That was something she wanted to fix and there he was doing it all easily. She felt yelling in anger, but she knew it wasn't really his fault. Damn that Aono!

"So," Tsukune said taking a sip of his coffee, "What was the great idea you had?"

"Oh that?" Kokoa drank a little of the coffee, "Ugh, this is so gross!" She started to add more sugar.

"Would you like some coffee with that sugar?" Tsukune said looking at her pour a lot more sugar.

Kokoa rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Tsukune tried to hide his smile behind his mug, "So what was your amazing idea?"

"Lady Oyakata," Kokoa smiled triumphantly, "that is my plan."

Tsukune gave he a blank look as he said, "Kokoa, you realize I don't live in your head and I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Idiot," Kokoa yelled, "Of course I was going to explain it, you just need to be more patient. Anyways past the obvious. Lady Oyakata hates humans right?"

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded, "How'd you even hear about her?"

Kokoa looked down at her mug with a sad face and whispered, "Yukari told me about her one day. I don't remember how it came up, but I guess it just came up."

Tsukune and Kokoa were very silent, both trying to keep in the tears. Kokoa and Yukari were the youngest in the group and ended being very close.

"So," Tsukune said in a whispered voice, "what was your idea?"

Kokoa cleared her throat, "Right, my plan to help us so we can change the past of our and the future for our friends."

Tsukune reached for her hand, "That's right. We are going to save them."

He smiled softly at her. She looked up at him with a grim smile.

XXXX

Tsukune walked on the Witch's Ranch. The daisies gave him a nostalgic feeling. 'Ruby, I wonder if…I need to keep my head on straight.' He paused for a moment to take deep breaths and clear his head. He needed to be strong.

He continued walking looking for Lady Oyakata. He was sure if he walked long enough she's appear before him. He had left Kokoa at home. Her plan was brilliant, but it all depended on him. She wasn't really necessary and he was a little scared of the questions she'd ask.

He was afraid of breaking down and tumbling down into depression again. Yet again, Lady Oyakata could do the same exact thing. He had so much bundled up inside and the moment he saw Akasha who looked so much like outer Moka, it burned harder and brighter. His heart began to beat faster, but when he left it ached. He felt like the world was on his shoulders.

"May I help you, boy?" Lady Oyakata said.

He looked at her and for a moment he was a little shocked. She looked different than when he first met her. Maybe it was because she hadn't gone completely mad. Or fifteen years could really do that to a person? She looked younger, prettier, and was missing that crazy look in her eyes.

"Hello," Tsukune said as polite as he could, "I'm Tsukune Aono. We would actually probably meet later on when you hate humans. I-"

Lady Oyakata laughed, "When I do? I already despise them. They are monsters."

Tsukune smiled, "Yes, but when I met you, you were a lot more bitter."

She looked at him confused, "I don't understand, I've never met you. You are simply talking gibberish."

"I understand how it could seem that way." Tsukune sheepishly said, "Here let me start from the beginning. You see it all started when…"

He explained it all to her. The moment he walked into Yokai, when they went to the school trip, meting Ruby, Lady Oyakata's death, Fairytail, and the deaths of his friends. He speared no detail and did not hide or twist anything. She was left speechless.

"I want to save and protect this hill," Tsukune said after wiping his tears, "Even if in the end it was saved by a protest. In return, I just want to come and visit you."

"How do you plan to save it before it almost gets destroyed?" She asked.

Tsukune let out a chuckle, "I'll buy it from them and put the lands under your name. I have the money for it. What you do with it is really your business, but you'll probably make it a witch's sanctuary, right?"

Lady Oyakata seemed in a bit of a day dream as she responded, "Yes a safe haven."

"I'm glad," Tsukune smiled, "I hope it is all right if I do come back to talk to you."

"It is what you want in return," She nodded and then smiled, "For someone who was once a human, you truly are admirable."

Tsukune was silent for a moment, "I think we are all misunderstood for something others do. They say all humans are bad, but truly it's just some of us. You'd be surprised. It's just that most people fear things they don't understand."

"And fear consumes them and makes them do crazy things." She whispered.

Tsukune took a deep breath, "I truly hope we can be friends and a beginning to the union of humans and ayashi."

"Don't be fooled," She said, "You are one of us now. You'll be accepted because of that."

"But I was one of them first," Tsukune retorted, "I was raised to be human and until a couple of years ago, I was one."

"How can we collaborate with a race that continues to have divisions and wars with each other?"

"Aren't you the same? We are so blinded by a wall of some differences that we can't see we all stand on the same clear blue sky. So you cast spells, don't you enjoy laughing, talking, and food? We could have so much in common, but we are being blinded by something so ridiculous." Tsukune said with all his faith and hope.

She let out a laugh, not a cruel one, but a warm one. She just might like this boy. She truly would look forward to his visits.

Kokoa rolled her eyes. 'Damn ladies man!' She cleared her throat to catch their attention. She took out a folder and handed it to Lady Oyakata.

"These are the papers that show you have ownership." Kokoa said with a grin.

Tsukune raised his eyebrows, "How'd you get them so quick?"

"I made an offer they couldn't refuse." She smiled at him, "By the way we now own a hotel."

Tsukune blinked in surprise and confusion, "Wha?"

"We'll be living in this town, but traveling. Besides, now we can make money while we kick fairytail butt."

"Fairytail?" Lady Oyakata asked, "The bad guys, right?"

"Bad guys and good guys are just a matter of perspective," Kokoa responded with a shrug, "I prefer calling them the enemies or sons of bic-"

"Kokoa," Tsukune shook his head, "Language please."

Kokoa shoot him a glare.

"I'll help whichever way I can." Lady Oyakata said.

Kokoa grinned. All according to plan. Tsukune half wanted to smile, she was just so manipulative.

"Why would you want to help his?" Kokoa asked innocently enough.

Tsukune let out a huff. She just had to go the extra mile too.

"The boy's story," She responded, "I have always had the power to sense when someone is lying, but the boy hasn't said a lie."

Kokoa smiled, "Well, I hope to see you again soon. Tsukune and I have things to do. If we need help, we'll tell you."

Tsukune gave an awkward goodbye wave, but Lady Oyakata was so happy about her hill being hers in everyone's eyes she hugged the young man. Kokoa walked away before it could happen to her.

"What things do we have?" Tsukune asked as they were away from the hill.

Kokoa face was very serious, "I found out about a building Fairytail is constructing. We are going to take it down and question someone who obviously has authority and maybe even get a snitch for ourselves."

XXXXX


	8. The Snitch

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"So this is a branch being built?" Tsukune asked.

Kokoa nodded as they sat in a car they had stolen. Tsukune was very uncomfortable with stealing a car and felt it wasn't right. Kokoa told him how he had stalked this car and that the people needed the insurance money and they would probably return it. Tsukune wasn't sure if she was lying, but felt a little more at ease.

"What are we waiting for?" Tsukune asked, the adrenaline in his body slowly building.

"Night time," Kokoa responded, "Fairy Tail is supposed to come check it out at night. A legit source told me as you went to the Shuzen house to play with my sisters. I am useful unlike some ladies man."

"Bite me." Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"Tempting," Kokoa retorted with a smile, "Anyways, these guys are just normal construction workers."

XXXX

Tsukune was a little disappointed on how easy it was to win. He assumed that Kokoa's mom hadn't found extremely powerful people. Or maybe they were powerful but Tsukune and Kokoa had been through enough to be even more powerful. Kokoa smacked him in the head for getting cocky.

"They were strong. They took us more than two hour to defeat." Kokoa stated.

Tsukune didn't release how weak and tired his body was until Kokoa pointed that out. He gave her a lazy lopsided smile. The girls and Gin and Fong-Fong would be so proud of them. Kokoa seemed to see what his smile said and smiled back with the same kind of grin. They hadn't killed anyone, they did however injure them enough that they would never be able to fight or maybe even walk again. They kept one tied up and conscious for questioning.

"Please don't kill me!" The man begged.

Kokoa and Tsukune stopped smiling and turned their attention to the man.

"If you answer all our questions accordingly," Kokoa smiled to show her fangs, "then you don't need to worry."

"O-okay!" The man responded.

"Perfect." Tsukune smiled, "How many branches does Fairytail currently have? How many divisions? Where are they located and how many followers do you currently have?"

The man shivered and hesitated. Tsukune's smile seemed like a normal teenage boy smile, but his eyes screamed deadliness.

"Fairytail has two branches. This is one of four current divisions. I-I only know where one other is located and I'd say at least two to three thousand give or take, you know?" The man responded.

Kokoa pulled him by the collar, "Are you sure that this is all you know?"

"Yes, I swear!" The man said scared.

"Listen," Kokoa said in a soft fierce voice, "I'll make you a deal. You get us more information on Fairytail and their locations and we'll pay you a generous amount. You gather all the information we need and once we are going to attack we tell you and you bail. "

The man nodded, "But how do I get all the information?"

Tsukune decided it was his turn to talk, "Easy, you say you have already stopped us. You become the hero. These guys are all knocked out and don't know what's going on right now. You become closer to your leader or the right hand person."

The man nodded, "I'll get paid a lot and I get to leave before anything happens?"

"I swear it." Kokoa and Tsukune said in unison.

"How do I contact you?" The man asked.

Kokoa and Tsukune looked at each other.

"We'll contact you, snitch." Kokoa said with a smile releasing him, "We wouldn't want you to double cross us."

The man nodded. These guys seemed tuff and people he really didn't want to fool around with. Plus, in the end he benefited the most whether those two failed or succeeded. He would have money and not have to fear for his life every day. He could really live with that.

Kokoa took down his number. They would have to call him on a payphone. Tsukune didn't know if he really wanted to trust this guy, but Kokoa's plans so far hadn't failed.

"If I may ask," The man said as Tsukune untied him, "why are you two doing this? Even if you can beat these guys, I know you guys realize there are bigger and worse guys. What is it that made you think it's worth taking the risk?"

Tsukune looked at Kokoa for a response. She shrugged at him. Tsukune shrugged.

"For revenge of sorts," Tsukune responded, "We also don't agree with the cause or the acts being committed. I'm already mostly dead on the inside and this gives me reason to go on…to live."

"So, if you do succeed what happens afterward?" The man asked, "Don't you lose your reason to live?"

Tsukune stayed silent. He actually didn't think that far ahead. He didn't think about what happened afterwards.

"Sorry," The man said, "Too many questions."

"We'll be in touch…soon." Kokoa said pulling Tsukune away.

The car ride was silent. What would they do afterwards? Would they still have reason to live? Tsukune couldn't have a romance with the girl he loved and Kokoa couldn't make up the time with her sister. In fact they couldn't really have much to do with the people they cared for.

"What will we do?" Kokoa turned to Tsukune as he drove the car.

Tsukune opened and closed his mouth several times before answering, "I don't know."

"We can never truly ever be happy again, can we?" Kokoa looked back at the dark road.

They went silent again for a while.

"This was never really about us was it?" Tsukune whispered.

"No," Kokoa smiled half heartedly, "We should focus on what we can do for them."

Tsukune sighed.

"Let's get drunk." Kokoa said.

"Alcohol is a depressant, we are under age, and we need to stay focused." Tsukune pointed out.

Kokoa shrugged, "We are celebrating two wins, we deserve a break, and I want to complain about being hung over at least once."

Tsukune gave in, "Alright."

XXXX

Amy: Kids, (-.-) no alcohol before you are twenty one.

Me: ^.^ Unless you have a situation like Tsukune and Kokoa where you have traveled back in time because your beloveds were all killed.

Damon: Then it's okay.

Amy: -.- No.


	9. The Bar

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Kokoa walked into the bar like she was old enough to be there and perhaps owned the place. Tsukune awkwardly walked into the bar and tried not to act timid and underage. His hands were in his pockets. Kokoa walked up to the bar tender counter.

"I'll have," Kokoa started off cocky and badass, but actually didn't know what to order, "…Alcohol…?"

The bartender narrowed her eyes, "I'll need an ID."

"I pay double." Kokoa responded taking out a bundle of money, "and tip thirty percent."

"Why don't you start off with something smooth?" The bartender smiled politely, "What about your boyfriend, what does he want?"

"Smooth sounds nice to me," Kokoa nodded, "He's not my boyfriend he's my man slave."

The people at the bar and waitress let out a laugh. He took one hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll just have water." Tsukune timidly said.

"He'll take a whiskey!" Kokoa declared.

The bar let out another laugh.

"I can guess who wears the pants in this relationship!" One person joked.

"Does she also choose your clothes?"

The jokes continued and got worse until a waitress called out, "Come on guys, I bet you were there at one point."

The all got silent for a moment then started mumbling. Pretty soon they were all nodding and smiling at Tsukune lifting their glasses. Tsukune turned to the waitress to thank her that was until he saw her face. It was Ageha. She and Kurumu looked a lot alike with only some difference but other than a few differences and the fact that Kurumu was only about one at this point, they could be twins.

Tsukune blushed, "Thank you for that."

Ageha smiled at him and blushed because he had blushed.

XXXX Thirty minutes later XXXX

Tsukune was still on his first drink, but Kokoa was on her tenth. She was a joking drunk and a bit too happy. She was talking to everyone and roughly patting their backs. Tsukune only sighed with a smile. Occasionally, he would meet eyes with Ageha and they'd blush.

'She looks a lot like Kurumu. It makes me think of her hugs and well she isn't unattractive. In fact she was beautiful, so very, beautiful.' Tsukune blushed more at the thought.

"Oh, ho ho," Kokoa laughed and patted Tsukune's back, "You are a shy drunk! Hahhahaha, Loser!"

The bartender laughed, "Drunk? He hasn't even gotten half way through his first drink!"

Tsukune blushed and played with his cup as he said, "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Uh hu," Kokoa laughed, "Got that right! Or is it because you've been staring at that pretty waitress?"

Tsukune, Ageha, and he bartender froze. Ageha didn't want to get into a fight over a guy she didn't know, no matter how cute. The bartender didn't want trouble period. Tsukune didn't know how to react because he had been caught red handed. Kokoa, on the other hand, let out a laugh and fiercely patted his back.

"You've got a good eye, big brother!" Kokoa giggled.

Everyone relaxed. Tsukune let out an awkward laugh. Big brother? Oh, why him?

XXXX Far too many drinks later XXXX

"But I like it here." Kokoa complained.

Tsukune paid the bartender what was promised as Kokoa was thrown on his shoulder. She was far too drunk to walk on her own. He whistled as he carried her out of there. He had had two drinks and that was enough to make him feel buzzed.

"Let go of me!" Ageha yelled.

"Oh, come on girly, just give me some sugar." A man said.

"Yeah, come on just a little." Another said.

A slap noise echoed through the streets.

"Now, I'm going to have to take you by force." The first man said.

"Oh, no you don't. "A drunken Kokoa pushed him, "That is Tsukune's girlfriend…in his head anyways." She giggled.

Tsukune sighed at the statement but glared at the two men, "Get lost or be prepared to face me and never be able to walk again."

Tsukune focused all his demontic aura and used it to scare off the two men. The two drunken idiots ran away. Kokoa hugged Ageha.

"Shhhh," Kokoa said, "It's all okay. I am a super hero no need to worry." She giggled.

"T-thank you." Ageha tried to hold in her tears.

"We'll walk you home!" Kokoa volunteered.

"I still have an hour left." Ageha whispered as her feet wobbled, "but thank you."

"We'll wait." Tsukune smiled, "Gives us enough to get sober."

Kokoa groaned, "Can't we get more drunk?"

"No." Tsukune shook his head.

XXXX

Ageha walked with, a still drunk, Kokoa and a sober Tsukune. Kokoa was actually rather funny and Tsukune was a cutely timid young man. He was a year younger than she was, as far as she knew anyways. They made small talk. Once they got to her house Kurumu, who had apparently woken up and hugged her mom at the door.

She practically jumped out of the door to greet her.

Tsukune smiled, "Hey, there."

Kurumu looked at him confused at first but giggled as Kokoa smacked Tsukune for being a creepy guy. Ageha didn't know why but she blushed when Kurumu called her mama. She wasn't embarrassed of Kurumu, she could never be! She was just worried what they'd think.

"I want to be a mom!" Kokoa said, "Quick Tsukune get pregnant so I can take your kid and call it my own."

Tsukune's eye twitched, "That's not exactly how it works."

"You're right!" Kokoa hit her head for her stupidity, "I have to call the bird that brings the babies!"

She began to whistled and walk around. She called out for the bird and Tsukune wanted to shun her.

Ageha laughed, "Is she really that naïve?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed, "Only some things."

"Thanks for walking me home." She said as she carried Kurumu.

"No problem," Tsukune blushed as he continued, "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Kurumu is my daughter." She wanted to make it clear to him.

Tsukune nodded not really understanding why she said that, "Yeah, I know." Another look from her and he understood. He smiled, "I know you are a packaged deal. I promise I'm not a bad guy and if you give me a chance I'll prove it."

Tsukune was trying to offer his friendship. What he didn't understand was that it seemed like he wanted to be more than just friends. Kokoa couldn't clear it up or explain what he was doing because she was too busy making bird noises.

"I'd like that." Ageha blushed.

Tsukune smiled his famous smile at her. She gulped as her heart raced.

"Goodnight." Tsukune said still smiling.

"Goodnight." Ageha whispered as she closed the door.

"Birdy! Come to me!" Kokoa called out, "Where are you birdy?"

Tsukune sighed, "There is no bird that brings babies."

"Oh," Kokoa paused for a moment before smiling, "Then go sell your body on the streets."

"Special hugs are what make babies." Tsukune joked.

Kokoa looked mortified, "I just gave Ageha a special hug. Oh my god, I got her pregnant! That little girl is my daughter!" Kokoa shook her head and was about to start crying, "I ended up just like my father!"

XXXX


	10. Kidnapping

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"GOOD MORNING, KOKOA." Tsukune purposely yelled.

Kokoa groaned as her response. She had a really bad hang over. Tsukune smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee and some pills for her headache.

"Did you fine the bird you were looking for?" Tsukune whispered with a chuckle.

Kokoa slapped him and hoarsely whispered, "Stop yelling."

Tsukune got up and laughed. Kokoa glared at him. He got his jacket, backpack, and put on his shoes.

"Where do you think you are going?" She whispered.

Tsukune raised his eyebrows, "Well, I have a fight tonight, remember? Plus, there is still some paper work to be done for Witch's ranch and the hotel 'we' bought."

"Well, I'm taking a break today. My best friend is currently my bed." Kokoa slowly crawled back to her bed.

Tsukune chuckled.

XXXXX

Kokoa awoke somewhere around noon. The shades were open and the sunlight hit her face. 'Ugh, I'm melting. Hehehe I'm melting. I get it 'cause I'm a vampire! Ugh, I need fresh air and some tomato juice.'

She slowly got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. The moment she opened the fridge she felt the cool air and smiled in joy. That was until she came across a very disturbing fact. There was no tomato juice.

"Noooooo," Kokoa yelled and then gripped her head because it was too loud.

She grumbled as she walked into the bathroom and changed. She continued mumble as she walked to the nearest super market to get lots and lots of tomato juice. She didn't even release that she was being followed until it was too late. She had something over her head and her hands and feet were frozen.

She couldn't help it as she said, "I stay calm if you give me a sip of my freakin' tomato juice."

XXXXX

Kokoa sighed as they carried her out of the car and sat her down on a floor.

"Excuse me perverts, but, um, my boyfriend will be home soon and realize I'm missing. If he kills you I won't feel bad." Kokoa said nodding.

"No need." A female voice said, "I'm sorry we had to bring you this way, but we weren't sure if you'd come otherwise."

Kokoa was glaring not that they could tell, "You could have asked first. Then if I said you could you know come to these extremes."

"I apologize," She said, "Untie her please."

Kokoa was just waiting for them to take off the thing on her head then she'd attack. How dare they attack her? She hadn't done anything to them…unless they were Fairytail than there was reason. As thoughts quickly passed her mind she almost smiled. If they were Fairytail they better prepare for the hardest beat down of their lives.

"So are you prepared for-" Kokoa's jaw dropped a little.

It was the Snow Priestess. What could she want with her? Kokoa closed her jaw and slowly stood up. She didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience and the rough manner they treated you in. Please sit, I wish to speak with you." The Snow Priestess spoke in such an alluring manner that Kokoa wished to simply listen.

"I can live with it." Kokoa sat at the table that was just brought.

It had many sweet treats and tea. Kokoa asked for her tomato juice since she couldn't drink the tea because of the water. Even if she could drink tea, this tea was completely cold. The Snow Priestess played host for a little while but quickly got down to business.

"I'd like to know why fate has changed dramatically with your simple being. It's almost like you weren't here and then appeared out of nowhere." The priestess said.

Kokoa chugged down most of her tomato juice, "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me." The Priestess challenged.

"Why do you want to know?" Kokoa asked.

The Priestess was a little annoyed at the girl in front of her, "Because destiny is telling me that it will affect my village whatever it is you are doing. You could see how I'd be curious about it, right?"

"How do Tsukune and I affect your village? We are probably saving it by doing what we are doing." Kokoa shrugged.

"Well, if you told me what was going on, I'd be able to tell." The priestess responded.

"How far shall I go? Do I start from the beginning, the tragic middle, or where we plan to go now for the grand finally?" Kokoa was getting her revenge by irritating the Snow Priestess.

Kokoa eventually ended up telling her the story from the tragic middle to what they wanted now. She'd ask a question every now and then, but other than that the Priestess was silent. The names Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka had come up before in her prophecy. The day, Kokoa had come those three names were common.

"Wait," A man spoke out, "My daughter Mizore?"

Kokoa turned around to see the man, "Shirayuki?"

The man eyes went wide, "Yes, that's my last name."

"Then yes your daughter died." Kokoa said a little heartless but quickly added, "But that's why Tsukune and I are here so that she'll live along with the rest of our friends. We are taking down Fairytail."

Mr. Shirayuki spoke up again, "Count me in. I'll save my baby girl no matter what it takes."

Kokoa frowned at him, "Even your life? Listen Tsukune and I can't turn back our decision. Not that it was well thought out, either."

"I love-" Mr. Shurayuki seemed to get a little mad.

"I do not doubt it," Kokoa interrupted, "But you should focus on staying with her. I don't think Tsukune has realized it yet, but he messed up big time. He could have gone to the human world with his parents and cousin, could have met a human girl, and started a whole new life, easily. I have two other sisters and my mom is on the top of the food chain, I could have stayed and lived in wealth and luxury. Not that I regret it. I'm just saying don't rush into things. Be here for here now and let us take care of what might hurt her later."

"Ms. Shuzen," The Snow Priestess smiled at her with a new found respect, "You have the support of all the ayashi on this land."

Kokoa looked at her surprised but quickly recovered and said, "Thank you."

XXXXX


	11. Visiting the Human World

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Time ran different for them. It was the same as everyone else's but to them it felt different. They had no real since of time anymore. Kokoa reasoned that it was because of what they had lived through. Tsukune thought it might have been the effect of time traveling. In the end they didn't know and didn't care enough to try to figure it out.

It had almost been a whole year since they came back in time. Tsukune decided to take the day off and go to the human world. It had taken him almost a year to realize it all. His mind was finally defogging. He hadn't even thought about his parents and cousin.

He was a coward and had run away from it. He knew he was trying to fix it now, but he felt like something was stuck in his throat. He finally felt it. He was hitting the bottom. He had frozen his heart and mind so that he could do this, but Ageha, Akasha, Kahlua, Moka, Kurumu, and Kokoa were reawakening all his sense of caring for someone.

He walked to the house he used to call home. He hid as his parents came out with a younger him. He was in his mother's arms.

"I love you so much my little Tsukii." His mother whispered.

His father smiled, "Remember family is first, Tsukune! All of us will be together as an unstoppable group forever."

Tsukune held his mouth and tried his best not to cry. He was a fail of a son. He lied to them, he left them in the dark, and all they did is care for and love him.

"You know what your problem is Tsukune?" Kokoa had yelled at him earlier, "You love to make yourself suffer! Do you think if you suffer you'll become a supreme hero? If you throw your body out on the line you don't help anything! You make those around you suffer more!"

Tsukune just started to run. It seemed like he was great at that, he bitterly thought. Why was his world crashing down now? Tsukune heard a nasty yell. He looked over at the house across the street from where he had ended up.

"You are a mistake now and forever!" A man yelled, "Worthless, pathetic. I don't care how young you are! You are nothing and I see it now that means you'll forever be nothing. Your whole existence is a crime!"

Tsukune felt like the words slapped him in the face and squeezed his heart. Out came a man with a little boy. He was yelling at the little boy all of that? And now he was hitting him. Tsukune saw red.

He used his ghoul speed to reach the drunken man and little boy. He punched the man out cold with one hit to the jaw. He turned over to the boy. The little boy was crying and Tsukune could see the bruises on his face and arms.

Tsukune got on his knees and hugged the boy, "I won't let him hurt you again. Cry all you want because this is the last time you'll ever cry because of him."

The boy hugged Tsukune tightly. Tsukune didn't really know what he was doing, but he picked up the boy and walked away from that horrible house. The boy stopped crying after an hour or so. Tsukune got him something to eat and he ate it like he was never going to eat anything again. Was he also being miss fed?

"What's your name?" Tsukune asked.

"Hokuto." The boy said softly.

Tsukune rubbed his cheek because of the food that he had there. Hokuto flinched at first, but smiled as Tsukune didn't hurt him. Tsukune had always thought that if he and Hokuto had met any other way they'd be friends. Of course in Tsukune's actual time, Hokuto was on the opposite team, but here he was a fragile boy. Tsukune suddenly got an idea.

XXXXX

He didn't know how he really did it, but he had gotten his younger self to 'accidently' meet Hokuto. Hs parents took one look at the boy and quickly asked if he needed help. Hokuto could barely talk, but he said enough that the Aono's wouldn't take him back to his house. Tsukune had walked away hoping for the best. He hoped, and was ninety percent sure, his parents would adopt him.

No way would a judge allow Hokuto to go back to the environment he was before. Even if the judge did, he knew his parents well enough that they'd treat Hokuto like a son. He hoped that that'd make up for the fail of a son they had now.

XXXX

Hmmm, this chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. *sigh* well I'm almost half way finished with this story anyways. ^.^ I'm about four chapters ahead of you guys. All my other projects are put on hold until I finish this story. There is roughly thirteen more chapter from here until it ends, you know, give or take. Thanks for reading.


	12. Tsukune's Plan

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXXX

"Happy one year anniversary." Tsukune said as he sat down on the table, "We have barley accomplished anything."

"We had a great year!" Kokoa said smacking him on the head, "Stop being so depressing."

If someone else had walked in they would have thought the two would be talking about marriage instead of taking down an organization that wanted to take down the human race.

Tsukune sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

Kokoa shrugged, "You know I feel the same way. The frustration of the snitch not getting anything useful yet, the information he's giving us we already know, we haven't gotten a group together yet, we have been on a rut for a while now."

"No one has wanted to join us because even though Fairtail is a new organization it is already striking fear in the hearts of the people." Tsukune rubbed his face.

"The problem is that the testosterone in big groups doesn't want to have a lady lead them."Kokoa groaned.

Tsukune gave her a lazy smile, "It's too bad we can't just go to a certain small group of ayashi and convince them to follow us. From there we just continue having small groups follow us."

He gave a lazy stretch. It was still really early in the morning. He didn't even realize what he was saying was brilliant. 'I wonder what video games were out while I was too young to play.'

"Tsukune," Kokoa looked at him, "that's brilliant."

"What?" Tsukune asked, 'Can she read my thoughts now? It is a good idea to check it out though.'

"The getting small groups creating a big one!" Kokoa could have kissed him, you know, if he wasn't actually him, "Then some Fairytail members will drop out because there whole race is against it! Mafias will look at us like 'hell ya I want them to join!'"

"Oh," Tsukune yawned, "Yup, that's what I thought you meant."

Kokoa glared at him, "Go back to bed and when you can think clearly, I'll have everything set."

"Kokoa," Tsukune looked at her with a serious, "I've finally realized why I want to see Akasha and Ageha so badly."

"'Cause you are into cougars?" Kokoa let out a laugh.

Tsukune frowned at her, "No, it's because they remind me of Moka and Kurumu. I feel the guilt every time I see them but I also feel the joy. It's so bittersweet."

Kokoa tried her best to joke, "Good thing you didn't come with me to the snow maidens' village. If you had seen Tsurara, you'd probably upset her husband with your flirty attitude."

"When did you go to there?" Tsukune asked confused. 'Aren't we a team?'

"Don't give me that look." Kokoa sighed, "They kidnapped me."

"What?" Tsukune asked shocked.

Kokoa motioned for him to settle down, "It's fine I had a chat with the Snow Priestess. We seem to be changing fate."

Tsukune gave her a grim smile, "Really? If they had to kidnap you we must really be doing something right."

"We are!" Kokoa said.

Tsukune smiled a genuine smile.

"As a celebration let's go get drunk!" Kokoa exclaimed.

Tsukune sighed, "Didn't you learn from last time?"

"Does it sound like I learned from last time?"

"Just don't get anyone pregnant this time." Tsukune tried his best to hide a smile.

Kokoa looked at him confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

XXXXX

I know short. Sorry.


	13. Shorts

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"Sounds like a rather interesting plan." Lady Oyakata said after listening to Tsukune's plan to get small groups of ayashi to join him.

He would come once every week to come and talk to her. He was actually a rather joyful human to be around, but she could sense the darkness slowly consuming his heart. She assumed that it was from being around ayashi though.

Tsukune smiled as he drank his coffee, "Thanks, I thought so too."

His eyes seemed lonely to her. He could look happy and talk like it, but the truth was he wasn't complete anymore. She was half sure it was because of what happened to his friends.

"What about the human world?" She asked.

Tsukune looked at her confused, "What about it?"

"You want coexistence between the human world and the monster worlds as well, no?" She smiled.

Tsukune nodded his head, "Yes, of course."

"To combine both worlds you must have respect from both. You cannot simply be one-sided and expect the other side to listen." She looked around, "Do you like the new painted walls?" She had worked hard on them.

She had decided long ago that she wanted to help him. He may have darkness and loneliness getting to him little by little, but as long as he was bond by light she would be there with the helpful hand.

XXXX

"Fate seems to favor you two." The Snow Priestess said.

Kokoa's eyes twitched, "I've already told you it is not necessary to kidnap me every time you want to see me!"

The Snow Priestess shrugged, "This is simply much more fun."

"Your whole race is full of freaks." Kokoa mumbled and then spoke louder as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Honestly, there is different ways to enjoy yourself and still get people's attention."

"Oh?" The snow Priestess asked surprised, "Like what?"

Kokoa didn't know how but that conversation lasted more than two hours. 'The Snow Priestess must truly be lonely.' Kokoa sighed, 'It must be hard for her to be separated from everyone else and not treated like a person but as a queen of sorts with no friend or any form of companionship. I guess I'll be visiting more. Hopefully I won't get kidnapped again!'

XXXX

Tsukune smiled as Moka drew her picture. She was only two, but her personality was already set in place. Kahlua, now four, was to his left and Moka to his right. The baby Kokoa was lying on his back. She would look at both of her sisters confused as to what they were doing.

Akasha had just gone to bake some cookies. Issa was out on business, but Akasha had invited him and he saw no reason to refuse the offer. Every time Kahlua drew something new, Tsukune had to guess what it was. He always got it right.

"I wish my daddy would do this with us." Kahlua mumbled, but everyone in the room heard it.

Tsukune looked at the little girl, "Kahlua?"

She looked at him surprised and then smiled, "I'm okay, I know he's busy, so I shouldn't mind it."

"It's okay to be a little upset." Tsukune responded, "Sometimes you just have to let out a frustrated sigh and be a little moody so you can feel better. If you keep it all in, you'll become a walking time bomb."

Kahula's eyes started to get a little teary, "So it's okay if I cry?"

Tsukune opened his arms, "It's perfectly okay."

Kahlua cried and cried and it felt pretty good. It was like all of her bad memories and bad feelings were being washed away. It was almost like she never had them.

Akasha stood by the door. She had heard the whole conversation. That boy, he was just so…Why did she call him over? Was it because of what Kahlua said? Was it because they all craved the attention Issa neglected to give them?

XXXX

"You are pretty short, kid." Kokoa said to a two year old Kurumu.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and pulled Kurumu in an embrace, "Don't listen to her, Kurumu, she's just upset 'cause she hasn't grown since she was like twelve."

Kokoa glared at him, "She like me more!"

"Ha," Tsukune mocked, "That's why as soon as I open the door she runs to me."

They weren't sure how it happened, but somehow they had volunteered to babysit Kurumu for Ageha. They actually found it fun though. Kurumu was a cute and a little clumsy kid. She seemed to enjoy their presence as well. She giggled as they argued over her.

"You are going to give her a big ego." Ageha laughed.

"Hardly," Kokoa responded.

"Daddy!" Kurumu yelled at Tsukune.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

'One of his harem members called him daddy, how kinky.' Kokoa joked.

'She just called me daddy…well when we were in school we were like a big family. It's a little weird that she said it though.' Tsukune tried to find something to say.

'Oh, Kurumu, what did you say? I think you might have just scared Tsukune.' Ageha nervously thought.

Tsukune laughed, breaking the silence, "Sure! That's me."

Kurumu seemed over the moon by the statement. Ageha just blushed thinking what that could mean for them. Kokoa laughed.

"I call dibs on being the aunty." Kokoa decided.

"No way," Tsukune said, "My daughter will not have such negative influence in her life."

Kokoa laughed in a mocking tone, "If that was so **you** wouldn't be her father!"

It ended in Kokoa sticking their tongues out like children.

'Could, Tsukune really like me enough to call my daughter his?' Ageha blushed at the thought.

'Now, if only Moka could be the mother.' Tsukune wishfully thought.

'I will win Kurumu over with my famous tomato cookies!' Kokoa thought.

XXXX

For three months now, Tsukune would go and visit the Shuzen Castle, oddly enough when Issa wasn't there. Kokoa would visit the snow people. She had actually met Mizore. As a child, Mizore was still as weird, but she was no match for her mother. Kokoa was actually getting pretty close to the people there.

Tsukune and Kokoa were doing a lot of traveling too. They were trying to convince the smaller ayashi of their ways. Most were actually pretty cooperative, others took some convincing, and a small group of them were already dead on fairytail's side or as they called it the 'winning side'.

XXXXX

"You really know how to get them to sleep." Akasha giggled.

Tsukune smiled, "It just takes a good story and running around in the day."

"Thank you," Akasha said, "Today was fun, just like the other days."

Tsukune had his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I have a lot more fun with you guys…erg, girls?"

Akasha giggled, "You are far too timid, Tsukune."

Tsukune couldn't help but notice that Akasha looked and acted a lot like outer Moka. It made since of course, outer Moka was created by Akasha in the rosary. Still the memories were there.

'You look a lot like her and,' He didn't mean for it to escape his mind and to his mouth, "You're gorgeous."

As soon as it escaped his lips he quickly covered his mouth. Akasha looked at him wide eyed and then smiled. She looked timidly at the floor.

"Do you really think so?" Akasha asked blushing as she met his eyes.

She felt like a teenager with him. The look and vibe she was giving made him feel like he was talking to Moka. In that instance he forgot who he was truly talking to and his mind tricked him to thinking it was really Moka standing in front of him.

He smiled as his eyes shinned brilliantly, "Of course, with your perfect emerald eyes," He leaned closer to her, "Your lovely bubble gum hair," His hand reached and played with the tips of her hair, "Your beautiful smile, but even all that is no match for your personality." He began to whisper huskily, "That cute pout you get when something upsets you, your intelligence is beyond anyone else I know, I love when you tell me about anything that involves you. You are so perfect to me, simply because I love you."

Akasha's mouth was hanging a little. Everything she wished Issa would say was being said by this gentle soul who she might have a bit of a crush on, but she truly only loved Issa. At the heat of the moment though, she just let the emotions take control of her. The feeling of being desired and loved.

"You are everything I have ever wanted." Tsukune leaned in closer to her.

He leaned down and kissed Moka. She wrapped her arms around and kissed desire and want. He was kissing Moka and she was kissing Issa. Fireworks were exploding, but at heart they weren't with the person they truly wanted to be with.

'Stop this isn't Moka!' His mind suddenly yelled.

'This is how you show you love to Issa by cheating on him?' Her mind yelled.

Both backed away guiltily. Oops.

XXXX

"You kissed her?" Kokoa shook her head in disbelief.

Tsukune hopelessly sighed, "Yeah, I don't know why, but I thought I was kissing Moka."

Kokoa shook her head, "You can't go back. I don't want you to reproduce and say it was because you thought it was Moka."

Tsukune looked away guiltily, "What am I suppose to tell her?"

"Easy," Kokoa smiled, "Your master said you can't come over to play anymore."

XXXX

"Here is all the information." The snitch trembled.

Tsukune glared, "What's the matter with you?"

"By giving you this, my life is in danger." He responded with a gulp.

Kokoa calmly drank her tomato juice. They were at a very crowded coffee shop. She hated waking up early in the afternoon when she could sleep in. She sighed.

"We already told you that by giving us this, you will be paid a fulfilling amount." Kokoa responded.

The snitch nodded, "I know, but still what if you fail."

"You'll die anyways." Tsukune shrugged, "You might have a chance by giving those files over though."

The snitch trembled more, "Here. Please never look for me again."

He threw the files at Tsukune and ran off like a scared little kid. Little did they now they had just been double crossed.

"Give them the information they want." His had boss laughed, "Even if have them there is no way they can defeat us especially now that we know they exist."

XXXX


	14. Breaking Point

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"Good morning, boy." A man said getting out of the driver seat of the limo.

Tsukune raised his eyebrows at the man, "Hello?"

He was just coming out of the grocery store with Kokoa's tomato juices and his coffee.

"I am here to drive you to the Shuzen Castle." The man said.

"Sorry," Tsukune said in a serious face, "my master said I shouldn't go there alone anymore."

He felt guilty that he had kissed Akasha thinking of Moka. It had felt so wrong yet so right at the same time. It was the second time he had ever kissed a girl, the first being Kurumu.

The man let out a laugh, "Lord Issa wants to meet your master actually."

Tsukune looked at him puzzled, "Why? He was never really interested in her before."

"I don't know," The man replied, "I don't ask questions. I just do as I am ordered."

Tsukune shrugged, "I doubt she'll accept. You are just wasting your time."

Tsukune began to walk, but the man followed in the limo. Tsukune knew that they were he and Kokoa lived so walking anywhere else was unnecessary. That hotel had become there permanent household. Of course they still traveled, but they called this place home. The man got out of the limo and ran to Tsukune.

"Listen," The man said in an aggressive voice and grabbed Tsukune's elbow, "I don't give a damn about you and that little bitch, but if I don't come back with both of you, I'll be in trouble."

Tsukune turned around to face the man. His eyes were ablaze. Something within Tsukune just snapped. He growled revealing his fangs. The man jerked back. Tsukune got the man by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Tsukune said in a fierce voice, "Did you honestly think that if you called my partner a bitch that I would follow you like an obedient dog? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot?"

The man could only let out noises that sounded like he was chocking. Tsukune's grip tightened.

"What?" Tsukune asked with a wicked smile, "I don't think I heard you. Will you please repeat it for me?"

"Tsukune!" Kokoa yelled.

Tsukune blinked in surprise. He seemed to snap back into reality. He slowly let the man down as Kokoa ran to him. He released his grip on the man. The man fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Tsukune," Kokoa said again looking at him as if she'd never seen him before, "What was that?" She whispered.

He looked at her like a puppy that had been kicked too many times. He seemed like he'd fall apart before her. He opened his mouth several times only to close it and shake his head. He closed his eyes and took a couple of breaths.

His voice was just a whisper, "I don't know."

"Ah, Tsukune and his master," Lord Issa said coming out of a different car, "how do you do?"

They both snapped their head to look at Issa. Issa walked over the man still gasping for air with a bemused smile. He couldn't help but chuckle at Tsukune's facial expression. He seemed so confused, so sad, and maybe a tad bit scared. Of what, though? Perhaps himself.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune looked at the ground, "I don't know what came over me."

Issa laughed and wrapped his arm around Tsukune, "Are you kidding me? That was so fun to watch."

Issa was talking as if he'd seen his son hit a homerun at a baseball game. Kokoa rolled her eyes and Tsukune thought he was going to faint. This man was incredibly scary and him being happy made it worse.

XXXX

"Welcome to the Shuzen house," Issa said with a smirk, "Miss…sorry what was your name."

"Mocha," Tsukune responded for her because he was sure Kokoa had forgotten.

Issa laughed, "Growing a backbone and answering for your master!"

Kokoa flinched at his laugh. She knew that when he laughed and acted chipper he was seriously angry about something. She clung on to Tsukune's shirt. Tsukune looked at her confused.

"Ah, here is **my** family, Miss Mocha." Issa said with a smile as his three daughters and lover walked down the stairs. Baby Kokoa was actually in Akasha's arms.

"They seem like lovely people." Kokoa said in an almost whisper voice.

Tsukune looked down at her with concern. Why did she seem so scared? Sure Issa was a scary guy, but he seemed in an oddly chipper mood.

"They are, they are." Issa said turning back to Tsukune and Kokoa, "Tsukune would know right?"

Tsukune turned over shocked at the statement being directed at him. Ever since Issa met Kokoa, he was being ignored. It was "Look at this, Miss", or "Miss, surely you enjoy…", and sometimes "Why Miss how lovely".

"Erg, yeah," Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "Kahlua always knows what the cutest things are, Moka is an amazing fighter, and Kokoa sure knows how to make sure she's noticed in a cute fashion."

"And Akasha?" Issa asked with a smile but his eyes seemed like they were skinning him alive.

"She's an amazing woman," Tsukune let out a small laugh, "You sure are lucky."

"Indeed," Issa said no longer smiling, "I am."

Kokoa felt the dangerous atmosphere and spoke softly, "Why is it that you called us here exactly?"

Issa's eyes softened, but there coldness didn't, "Ah, yes. Well, you see I've heard Tsukune's story and asked him questions, but I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

Kokoa nodded. She was afraid her voice would give her away. 'Damn it, what do I do? What if I don't answer it right? Ugh, I have to calm down. Everything will be okay! If Tsukune did it then I definitely can!'

"Come we'll talk in my office." Issa offered his arm.

Kokoa looked over at Akasha almost as if asking for permission. Akasha blinked in surprise. Most women just clung onto Issa without as second thought. Akasha nodded and felt all that more guilty. Here this young lady was asking permission to simply link arms with Issa when she had locked lips with her…what was he to her?

Kokoa hesitated to let go of Tsukune. Her father was one hell of a scary man. She slowly walked over to Issa.

"Tsukune," She let out in a commanding voice, "Don't do anything stupid and entertain the children because you are good for nothing more you useless fool! Moron, Idiot, stupid, manservant."

She felt a lot better, but Tsukune's ego had just been deflated. Akasha and the girls looked completely shocked at her statement. Tsukune let out a sigh and then smiled.

He bowed, "Whatever you say, Milady."

"How well mannered," Issa mumbled sarcastically.

XXXX

Issa had been rough with his questioning. He got so mean and bitter that Kokoa almost felt like crying. She had did her best to keep her cool, though. When Kokoa couldn't handle it anymore, she had to ask.

"What is really bothering you?" She half whispered, "The fact that Tsukune's a ghoul or something else?"

Issa huffed, "Do you know?"

"I might." Kokoa shrugged, "I won't unless you tell me."

"They kissed. Tsukune and Akasha."

"Oh, that," Kokoa had figured. "Yeah I know."

"And you aren't upset?" Issa said sitting back down in his chair.

"No," Kokoa replied simply, "I treat Tsukune like trash it's obvious that he'd want comfort. Same for you, right? You practically, ignore her all the time right? You have lovers here and there plus you are still a married man."

Issa growled, "She is mine."

"And he is mine." Kokoa tried her best not to laugh at her own statement, "But unless we treat them better, acknowledge them more then they will leave on their own."

"Issa!" Akasha came in through the doors, "Stop yelling and threatening her. You hush up for a little while, but then you go back into your horrid interrogation."

Kokoa stood up, "Before you try to judge Tsukune, try becoming a better man, father, and lover."

"Oh and Tsukune is better," Issa growled, "Didn't you see what happened earlier?"

Kokoa gave him a thin smile, "Tsukune defended me. He is a gentle soul who had been in the world of darkness for too long. He is kind, gentle, caring, and a naïve fool who loves too much, but if you threaten anything close to him, he turns into a truly wild beast. But you Issa, you are always a beast and not one that many people want to be around." Kokoa felt a sudden relief come upon her and she walked near a shocked Akasha, "Try to appreciate her more because I wouldn't mind if Tsukune took her as a lover and took her children along with her. He's good with kids."

"My children." Issa mumbled in a pensive matter.

"Who do you think they'd choose?" Kokoa asked walking out the door, "A father who is never there or a mother who is always there to protect to care, and even if two of them aren't here actual children they'd still follow her. I know I would."

XXXXX

When they reached the steps of the hotel, Kokoa let herself cry on Tsukune. She felt as though some of the weight on her shoulders was being lifted. He was a horrible man! A cheater, a bad father! Maybe, if someone had told him he'd change. She had done it, she had told him.

She didn't know how long she cried, but it felt good. She felt the pressure leaving her. She eventually fell asleep on Tsukune, but when she woke up she was in her bed. She walked into the kitchen to see a smiling Tsukune making breakfast. He didn't treat her like a child, but the same as always, even though he'd seen her cry and be vulnerable.

"I will appreciate what I have." He said as he kissed her forehead, "I learned it the hard way too."

Had she told him something like that while she was crying? She remember talking but not what she said.

"Oh and sure, I will be your 'real' big brother since Moka and Kahlua can't be here to do it." He said before leaving to go shower.

XXXX


	15. Human World Business

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"So, then Lady Oyakata told me we should make a name for ourselves in the human world as well. Thus I thought we'd start a newspaper company. I know we have this hotel, but it's only one hotel." Tsukune said one morning.

Kokoa smirked, "We could also invest in stock markets. I mean we know which ones fail and which ones strive."

Tsukune laughed at her mastermind plan, "Yeah, we could do that too."

Ever since visiting the Shuzen's the atmosphere around them had gotten lighter. It was almost like it brought them closer. They seemed to joke more and laugh without having to think about it. So much weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Kokoa didn't remember but Tsukune had also spoken and cried with her.

They felt more alive. But they both knew it wasn't enough to fully satisfy them. To love, to live, to breathe, to let down some of the walls that were built still weren't enough to fulfill them. For now, though, they'd be content with it. Ageha and Kurumu was there common ground and they could all act like a loving family with them. Kokoa had taken him to the Snow Priestess, but it was mostly chatting between Kokoa and her.

Yet again, it was the same way Kokoa felt with Lady Oyakata. Tsukune and Lady Oyakata chatted while Kokoa sat there and dozed off.

"We should get started," Kokoa said, "That's a lot of work. Geez, bringing the Ayashi and Human worlds together takes a lot of power."

"But we seem to be doing a great job," Tsukune said.

Kokoa nodded in agreement, "Quickly too."

"Alright, well, why don't I get started with the stock market?" Tsukune offered, "Since, I know you are going to be picky with the place."

"But we'll both agree on what to write on the paper?" Kokoa glared.

Tsukune chuckled, "Of course. It will have to be an Ayashi section and human section. Naturally each side will be curious about what the other side has to say, but that's a long part away. We have to find people to hire, advertisements to get our paper started, goodness paper, all the legal paperwork, and all the news and time we are going to have to find."

Kokoa huffed, "That is a lot of work."

Tsukune nodded, "We better start."

XXXXX

It took a total of two weeks just to get one fourth of the way. Tsukune had already finished with the stock market. That took three days. While Tsukune did that, Kokoa had found a perfect place. She got all the legal documents done on both the Ayashi and Human side that took quite a while and patients to do. The Ayashi side was easier, considering they only had one other newspaper.

The whole project was complete in two months. The paper work was finally done, eager employees were hired, they had finally decided on a name for the newspaper, they got all the supplies needed for a newspaper firm, and there first paper would come out in two days.

"Whoa," Ageha said with a smile, "That sounds like hard work."

"Yeah," Tsukune said taking a sip of the lemonade, "Kokoa wants to run it as president since I have other stuff to do, but that just leaves the Hotel lonely."

Ageha had figured since the first time she met the siblings that they were rich. (A/N: Remember at the bar Kokoa called Tsukune big brother.) She had never realized that they could be so rich, though. To invest in the stock market was risky business as well, but they seemed to know exactly what to do and profit.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked as she sat down at the table with Tsukune.

Kokoa was playing with Kurumu. Kokoa was playing a vicious vampire and Kurumu was playing the hero that was taking her down.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "So, Kokoa and I were wondering, if maybe you'd like to run it for us?"

Ageha looked at him with a blank expression.

"You'll be paid double of what you work at the bar." Kokoa said, "Plus, it's a simple task, just go in and check on the workers. Help if you need to resolve some problems."

"Oh, and Kurumu can come if she wants!" Tsukune said with a smile, "We set up this daycare kind of things for little kids. It's for both employees and visitors."

"Yeah and if not, Kurumu can stay in our room." Kokoa shrugged, "She can play with Tsukune's dolls."

"Action figures," Tsukune corrected, "Action figures that they won't-erg, might not make again."

Kokoa laughed, "Stupid boys."

"You want me to work at the hotel." Ageha asked.

"Only if you want to." Tsukune said.

Kokoa held Kurumu in a hug, "If it would be easier, you and Kurumu could move in to a room."

"Whoa," Ageha wasn't really sure what to say other than, "Yes, I'd love that. Thank you."

XXXX

"Boss!" Two voices called out.

Kokoa gestured for the human man and ayashi woman to come in. She told them to sit and offered them something to drink. She told the ayashi to speak first.

"All over the realms people are buying the newspaper and are generally interested!" She said.

The man looked confused at the statement but said, "Our newspaper is the buzz around cities and small towns."

Kokoa smiled, "Amazing, thank you both! We could really bring the worlds together."

The woman smiled at her boss, "We could, possibly."

The man thought she meant the different continents and agreed as well.

XXXX

"It was a long shot, but we have followers!" Kokoa cheered.

Tsukune laughed, "You know, I am really happy about this, but we still have things pending."

"Hmm?" Kokoa looked at him confused, "Like what?"

"The headmaster, for one," Tsukune sighed, "We have Mafias asking for us, we haven't gone to see Lady Oyakata for quiet sometime and she said she had great news, and the most important one fairytail."

Kokoa rolled her eyes, "You are such a buzz kill! If we convince everyone that humans and Ayashi aren't so different then Fairytail will disband."

Tsukune shook his head, "Don't be too sure."

"Whatever," Kokoa rolled her eyes, "You go visit Lady Oyakata and I'll visit the Snow Priestess. She said she wanted me to meet someone."

"Together, even if we are apart?" Tsukune extended his hand.

Kokoa reached for his hand, "Yeah, yeah, we are a team."

XXXX

'Wasting your time with this nonsense? Who gives a damn about coexistence anymore? Revenge, blood, and death that is what you truly crave. Why are you waiting?'

Tsukune awoke with growl. He knew that's what he wanted, but he had to restrain himself.

'Why? Moka and the others are already dead, you need not to prove or protect anyone.'

He was here to fix that. He would create a world that was better for them.

'And you?'

He'd get his vengeance on the leader of Fairytail soon enough. He'd be patient for now.

'Will you let me consume you when the time comes and she in front of us?'

Yes. He would. He would allow her to be killed by the beast within him.

XXXX


	16. Visiting the Headmaster

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"Put on the tie!" Kokoa said annoyed.

Tsukune crossed his arms, "No, I don't see a reason why."

Kokoa rubbed her temples, "Because we are visiting the headmaster!"

"Exactly, why are we dressed so formal? We are going to talk to him not go to his funeral." Tsukune said lifting his hands in the air.

Ageha giggled at the two. She walked up to Tsukune putting a tie she had chosen for him around his neck. He sighed, knowing he was defeated. Kokoa was wearing a simple black dress, with her hair up in a nice ponytail with side bangs, and her lucky bracelet. Tsukune was wearing a black suit, hair actually neatly combed (Ageha was apparently a miracle worker), and a lovely black silk tie.

"We'll be back soon." Kokoa said to Ageha and Kurumu.

Tsukune sighed again and smiled at the two, "Yeah, see you two later."

Kokoa shrugged, "You know if I don't kill Tsukune."

Ageha shook her head with a smile. Tsukune kissed Kurumu on the forehead and Ageha on the hands. Kokoa gave them both a hug.

'We are like a big happy family.' Kokoa and Tsukune thought.

'I think I'm really falling for him.' Ageha thought with a mental sigh.

XXXX

Kokoa and Tsukune looked at the man astonished. They already knew he was a freak, but this…this was beyond being a freak. The two slowly turned to look at each other. Both could see what the other was thinking by the expression on the other's face.

'What the…I don't even…?' Tsukune shook his head.

'He does realize we are in here right?' Kokoa looked back at him.

Tsukune shrugged, 'He had always been a freak.'

'But this is excessive, even for him.' Kokoa half heartedly smiled.

They were both sitting in front of the headmaster's desk.

"So," The headmaster said once he was finished doing, who knows what, "How may I help you?"

"There is nothing you can help us with." Kokoa replied with utter calmness.

Tsukune smiled as she acted it cool, "In fact, you have already helped us, we are simply here to repay some of our debt."

"Oh, how so?" The Headmaster asked.

"With amusement." Kokoa replied.

Tsukune laughed, "How else could we repay a man like you?"

"Please explain." The Headmaster was dying with the suspense.

Kokoa sighed, "You begin, Tsukune, it all does start with you."

Tsukune nodded, "Alright. Well you see my adventure all began when I was accidently enrolled into this academy for monsters…"

He told him the full story. He laughed and smirked finding it all fascinating. They both told him what they've accomplished since then. The Headmaster loved there story and even had the nerve to clap at the end.

"I did find this enjoyable." He said with a smile, "You, Mr. Aono, truly are a fascinating person."

"I'm glad," Tsukune rolled his eyes, "I always was your marionette."

"Lab rat." The headmaster corrected.

Kokoa shrugged, "It hardly matters anymore."

"I have a favor to ask." The headmaster said, "It is a simple task. I wish to talk this story over with the two other Dark Lords."

Kokoa rolled her eyes, "So you want us preoccupied while you talk it over?"

The headmaster smirked under his robe, "Yes."

Tsukune nodded his head, "Sure, why not."

"Good," The headmaster said, "It all works out. I did need two substitute teachers. You two are perfectly dressed two."

Both were pushed out of the office. They looked at each other confused. He gave them the room numbers. Tsukune was the literature teacher and Kokoa the mathematics. Their feet automatically moved to where they needed to be.

"Wait," Tsukune paused with a scared look, "Isn't Akasha a Dark Lord?"

Kokoa looked unworried, "I don't trust my father with that kind of information, but Akasha is a good person."

"Kokoa are you any good at math?" Tsukune looked over to her doubtfully.

Kokoa glared at him, "Get in that classroom before I kill you."

XXXX

"So, with that being said, are there any questions?" Tsukune asked with a timid smile.

A girl raised her hand and said, "Can you please talk some more?"

"Teacher, how old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"How many girls do you have on you, bro?"

"Uh…" Was all Tsukune was able to answer.

"TSUKUNE!" Kokoa walked into the classroom dragging in someone else, "The headmaster is finally done! Here is another sub, let's go."

Tsukune ran towards her and down the hall. They both agreed that the teens were far too hormonal. They walked into the office.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" The headmaster asked.

Tsukune didn't respond and Kokoa's eye twitched. The headmaster laughed. His students needed a little excitement every now and then. The other two Dark Lords stood behind the headmaster, their faces hidden.

Kokoa sat down and then rolled her eyes, "We already know who the other two are! Why are they hiding their faces?"

Tsukune sat down next to her with a smile, "Kokoa, it's really bright. Akasha's eyes probably don't like it so she has to stay in any dark area she can."

"Well what about that pervert?" Kokoa asked.

The story she had heard from Yukari lead her to believe that he was an old man with perverted tendencies.

Tsukune laughed. "His personality screams that he wouldn't want to be left out. If the headmaster and Akasha have their faces hidden then he two would want his face hidden so he could blend in."

Kokoa looked away with her chin in her hand, "Whatever."

"We will help you." Akasha said in a small voice, "Even though you lied to me."

Kokoa and Tsukune didn't respond. Kokoa kept looking to her side and Tsukune looked up at the ceiling.

"We didn't actually think that Fairytail would be that big of a threat." The headmaster said.

Tsukune snapped to the headmaster in a glare, "You knew?"

"Yes," The headmaster said with smirk, "From the story, I'm sure that I knew you'd get involved too. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't actually beat them."

"You are telling me," Tsukune's voice was fierce, "that **YOU** set us up for failure?"

Kokoa bit her bottom lip from screaming in furry.

"I probably thought you'd win." The headmaster shrugged, "Oh, well."

"Oh, well?" Tsukune looked at him incredulous, "People died!"

"All's well that ends well." He said, "You came back to fix it."

Tsukune laughed without humor, "I'm here to fix your mess. Here I thought it was mine."

"Tsukune," Kokoa called out, "we should go."

The headmaster shrugged, "If only you lived up to my expectations your friends wouldn't have died."

Tsukune snapped. He let the animal within him control his actions. He launched at the Headmaster with rage and the sorrow he felt. The headmaster laughed only to add to Tsukune's anger. All he could see was red.

"TSUKUNE, IF MOKA COULD SEE YOU SHE WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED!" Kokoa yelled, "NOT ONLY HER BUT KURUMU, MIZORE, YUKARI, AND RUBY!"

Tsukune stopped. He was breathing heavily. The headmaster was below him with a smirk. The other two Dark Lords seemed shocked at Tsukune's form. He had two black wings and his hair was a silvery white. As Tsukune calmed down he resumed his normal appearance.

"We don't need your help." Kokoa said as they left.

XXXX

Tsukune was furious as he entered the room. That, that asshole had planned it all out! He was no chess piece in his stupid little game. He had already known about Fairytail and made no attempt to stop them. Did he enjoy other people's pain?

"Tsukune," Kokoa sighed as she sat down by the table, "I was really hoping he could help us."

"Didn't you say that we weren't accepting it anymore?" Tsukune leaned against the wall.

Kokoa nodded, "We won't."

"Hey, you guys," Ageha said, "I brought games so we could…What happened?"

Tsukune looked over at Ageha. Gosh, she looked so much like Kurumu. How he wished that he could hug Kurumu. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was to let her down. She saw him as her knight in shining armor.

He wished he could be. He wasn't even a knight in the headmaster's twisted game. He's only a simple pawn. Never able to do anything by himself, a pathetic pawn that always relied on others help. He slowly walked to Ageha. Why couldn't he be a knight?

He wrapped his arms around a surprised Ageha. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. She softly called out his name confused. He looked at her. His friend, his companion, his first kiss…Kurumu. He leaned in to kiss her before he was hit with a mug.

"Idiot," Kokoa mumbled, "Stop abusing Ageha's kindness." Mumbling even softer so only she could hear, "She's not Kurumu, moron."

'He almost kissed me! He almost kissed me!' Ageha thought with a blush.

"What games did you bring?" Kokoa asked.

XXXX


	17. The Mafia

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"He seems like a normal boy." Fei-Hong said.

At the time he only had three of the eight scars on his face. His son Fong-Fong was his pride and joy. He turned to his partner, his wife, and the new fear of his Mafia crew, Ten-Ten. She smiled her gorgeous smile.

"So, he seems," She said in a refined voice, "but he is actually quite powerful."

"Hmpht," The man groaned, "And how long have you been watching him exactly?"

She giggled, "Don't be jealous, my love."

"Jealous of such a plain fool, ha!" He said crossing his arms.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Darling, I was just thinking of your mafia's reputation."

He sighed, "I can never win against you."

"Look!" She said, "There they are!"

"They?" He asked confused.

"The girl who is always with the boy," She looked at him puzzled, "I assume that she is a vampire. Don't you remember?"

"Once you started talking about another male, I got too angry to listen." He mumbled.

She giggled giving him another kiss, "Come on lets great them."

"Uhhh," The man suddenly remembered what he had done.

Out of nowhere a car came and dragged Tsukune and Kokoa in. The car swerved away.

"Fei-Hong?" She turned with fierce eyes.

"Hehehe, just a bit of pay back for the jealousy." He said before falling unconscious.

XXXXX

"I swear if this is the Snow Priestess again-" Kokoa began to threat.

She was blind folded and tied up next to Tsukune. They were strong chains instead of robe tough.

"You know the Snow Priestess?" A male voice said.

"Yes, you moron!" Kokoa yelled.

"If it's not her," Tsukune growled, "then it must be the three Dark Lords. We already said we didn't want their help and we really don't want anything to do with them!"

"The…three Dark Lords? You know them?"

"Sadly." Tsukune hissed.

"These guys are some awesome sons of bitches." He said in astonishment.

"Language, asshole!" Kokoa and Tsukune yelled.

XXXX

"You know the three Dark Lords and the Snow Priestess?" Fei-Hong asked.

"Yes, sir." Tsukune said with a smile, "I also fought in the underground fighting."

They both sat near a table full of sweets and alcohol. Fei-Hong was drinking out of a bottle and Tsukune was drinking some tea. Once they untied Kokoa and Tsukune, Kokoa punched the person in front of her. Once everything was explained, Fei-Hong dragged Tsukune away for man to man talk. He ended up liking the boy!

Fei-Hong let out a good chuckle, "Did you make some friends?"

Tsukune nodded then frowned, "But twice as many enemies."

"Hahaha as expected!" The man patted the boy's back, "Don't be so glum, boy! Have a drink!"

"We're under age." Tsukune pointed out.

Kokoa came in with a sloppy smirk, "Don't be a buzz kill! Plus, we already drank before."

Tsukune sighed at the smell of her breath, "Impregnate anyone yet?"

Kokoa laughed, "You know me! I'm a player."

Fei-Hong looked at her in surprise. He let out a laugh. What an interesting pair. He threw a bottle toward Kokoa. She quickly caught it. She made Tsukune chug it down.

"I like you two." He said resting his cheek in his hand and his elbow on the table.

Kokoa smiled at him, "We have wanted to join your Mafia for a while!"

"Really?" He blinked surprised.

"Mmmhmmm," Tsukune said recovering from the liquid that was shoved down his throat.

"There is a problem, though," Kokoa sighed.

"What problem?" Fei-Hong asked.

"What would Kurumu and Ageha think?" Kokoa looked like she was about to burst into tears, "My lover and child."

"Huh?" Fei-Hong looked confused. 'Why do they both sound like girl names?'

"No, no," Tsukune said feeling a bit odd, "The problem is that we want to take down Fairytail, but it might cause you guys problems."

"Oh, yeah, that too," Kokoa nodded, "They are very powerful, even now!"

Fei-Hong nodded, "I heard they were, but why do you guys want to take them down?"

"Revenge!" Tsukune said, "I hate them! They killed people important to me!"

"Energetic drunk," Kokoa chuckled, "How great."

Fei-Hong chuckled, "Revenge what a good reason. I just hate the competition of badassness."

"So, you'll accept us?" Kokoa asked.

Fei-Hong nodded lifting his bottle, "Of course!"

"Yeah!" Kokoa and Tsukune yelled with a smile.

"Let's dance!" Tsukune happily said.

"Nah," Kokoa shook her head, "let's tell more jokes!"

Tsukune laughed, "Whatever, I'll find a dance partner!"

"Come on, Fei-Hong, gang leader sir," Kokoa said, "let's go beat those losers at poker."

He laughed, "Wait up, the floor and walls are moving on me! Bastards!"

XXXXX


	18. Setting Fire

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Lady Oyakata took Tsukune's hands in a motherly fashion. She looked at him as though they had never seen each other before. Tsukune looked back at her confused.

"What happens after you complete your quest for vengeance? " She asked.

Tsukune face became very serious, "There is no after. There is only fixing the future. There is only making sure my friends are safe."

"And then what?" She asked with concern, "Will you suddenly disappear from the face of the world?"

Tsukune gave a weak chuckle, "I don't know."

There was a silence. It was a deep, dark atmosphere. It was a gloom that neither wanted.

"Did you like what I did with the ranch?" She asked.

She had created a somewhat paradise for witches. Many had decided to come live with her. It was like walking through a small village. It was nice and everyone seems happy.

"Yes," Tsukune said, "I do. I'm happy that there is such a drastic change."

She smiled, "Where is Kokoa?"

He chuckled, "Suffering a hangover."

"Wh-"

"Lady Oyakata!" A four year old Ruby yelled as she ran into the room, "I did it! I moved a spoon across the room!"

"Congratulations, Ruby!" Lady Oyakata smiled lovingly, "This is Tsukune, Ruby. Remember the story I told you about him?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded with an admiring smile, "Thank you."

Tsukune felt like he had something stuck in his throat. She was giving him a look like he was a hero. He was a menace, the villain, the one who let them die! How could she look at him like that after hearing the story?

"Thank you for coming to save me, Tsukii. Is it okay if I call you that?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile.

Tsukune walked over to her and dropped to his knees. He nodded his head. He felt the tears cascading his face.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered to her, "I'm so sorry, Ruby. You were such a good friend, person, and I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry, Ruby. Please forgive me, please."

Ruby looked at him confused. Tsukune felt so broken yet relived. He was finally able to apologize to her. He had done that before but it was a corpse. What if she didn't forgive him? Could he handle that?

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head, "You came back didn't you? You selflessly came back to make it a better world so our friends could be happier."

Tsukune's breathing was uneven, "You make me sound like some kind of epic hero."

"That's what you seem like to me." She responded.

"I don't know anymore." He whispered.

XXXX

Kokoa sighed as she walked through the room. She was seeing it again. She was seeing a pink haired, ten year old Moka. She assumed that it was because she was the worse to her when they had left the castle. 'Moka' didn't do much.

She just seemed to stand there. Kokoa could occasionally say something, but honestly she knew she was going insane.

"Kokoa," Moka said in a soft whisper, "Will you really kill your mother for me?"

Kokoa didn't respond. She looked in the fridge.

"Or will you make Tsukune taint his hands for you?" Moka asked.

Kokoa took out her tomato juice and got a glass.

"What happens after, Kokoa? What will you do?" Moka asked sadly, "You know I'm worried about you, I always am. Please don't ignore me."

Kokoa sighed, "You are not real."

"Why do you hate me?" She asked almost crying, "Why are you so cruel? I tried my best Kokoa to be a good older sister, but you didn't care. You made my life miserable!"

Kokoa felt like crying, "It should have been me who died. I'm so sorry, Moka. Forgive me please! I'm trying my best to make it right."

Kokoa looked around. Moka was gone. She was nowhere to be seen. Kokoa cried out for her. Why? Why couldn't it have been her?

XXXXX

Tsukune and Kokoa ate silently. Neither trusted their voices to sound okay. They both felt miserable at the moment. It wasn't exactly unnatural though. Every now and then this would happen. Neither could say anything.

"Kokoa! Tsukune!" They heard a sad, desperate voice call out at the door.

Tsukune blinked. Kokoa reacted faster and was already on her feet answering the door. Ageha was standing there in tears. She looked panicked, sad, and most of all desperate.

"They…they took her!" Ageha sobbed, "They took Kurumu!"

Kokoa looked at her confused, "What?"

"They took Kurumu! An organization called Fairy Tail."

Tsukune ran to the door, "What do you mean they took her?"

"They," Ageha tried to calm down but a sob came out, "Attacked us and just took her away. Please, help."

Tsukune let out a low growl. He ran to his room. Kokoa was still shocked, but made Ageha come in. Tsukune came out with a blue print of one of Fairytail's branches.

"They probably took her here." Tsukune said, "I don't think they took her to the head quarters."

Kokoa nodded and then let out a hiss, "It won't happen again!"

"Damn, straight." Tsukune responded.

Ageha didn't have the state of mind to ask what they were talking about or how they had those blue prints. She just wanted her little Kurumu back. She would do anything for her baby girl. What could she do though? She was so confused and couldn't stop crying.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, we are getting her back and making sure those bastards never raise a hand again."

He had to save her. He had to make sure she was okay. Damn it all! It was probably his fault that Kurumu and Ageha were probably involved in this mess. They wanted to play with fire, he would make sure they turned to ashes as they burned in the depths of misery.

'Blood, terror, murder…'

XXXXX


	19. Meeting the Grand Finally

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Tin-Tin answered the phone, "Hello? Tsukune….What? Fairy Tail, huh? We are on our way!" She laughed, "As if you need to ask that? Of course there will be guns! There will be hell to pay, no one messes with family. Especially, when dealing with the mafia!"

XXXX

"Ah, Kokoa," The Snow Priestess said with a frown, "They are already on their way, no need to explain. I'm sorry they are so late. I-I didn't see it quick enough."

XXXX

"Ageha?" A shocked mother answered, "What? Slow down sweetie…WHAT? Of course I'll help!...Yes…Very well…That's perfect!...Is he your boyfriend?...You are right not the time."

XXXX

"We must take down Fairy Tail!" Tsukune said to a large group of people.

The group consisted of snow maidens and men, witches, succubus, mafia members, and all the other ayashi groups that Kokoa and Tsukune convinced to join the cause.

"Fairy Tail must know that they will not take over." Tsukune said in a dark voice, "They must not win! We have to prove that they cannot just do whatever they feel. They will not harm anyone! They will not come near family! They will burn down tonight!"

The crowd roared. They were all pumped and ready.

XXXX

"Let's be clear," Kokoa said, "You want me to go with group A."

Tsukune sighed as he got ready, "Yes, you go with the group to get back Kurumu. I'm going with group B straight to the Fairy Tail's Headquarters."

Kokoa let out a growl, "I want to take down Fairy Tail with you!"

"You are!" Tsukune said grabbing her shoulders, "You are taking down one of the branches! The divisions will fall with group C. Kokoa, I need you to do this. We can finally take down the enemy."

"I…I want to be there with you when they finally fall." Kokoa said longingly.

Tsukune rested his forehead on hers, "We will. We'll celebrate as soon as we get back. We will get so drunk, our hang over will last a week."

They let out a small laugh.

"Please." He said with a small smile.

"For our friends." Kokoa smiled back.

"If I may ask," The headmaster said coming into the room, "Why we weren't invited?" He joked.

Tsukune looked back at the things he needed to get ready. Kokoa groaned and crossed her arms turning her head in a different direction. The three Dark Lords walked into the room.

"Why would we?" Tsukune asked, "I don't feel like waiting for the three of you to finally decide to attack. I'm doing it on my own with my forces."

"Why you little-"

"Relax!" The headmaster said.

"He practically insulted us." Akasha agreed with the third Dark Lord.

"**M**a**Y **i **B**e **O**f **S**e**R**v**I**c**E**, b**O**y?" The bus driver asked.

Tsukune smiled, "Do you know how to drive a plane?"

"**O**f **C**o**U**r**S**e." He responded.

"Perfect!" Tsukune said, "Kokoa would you mind taking him to team B so they can explain the plan?"

"Whatever." Kokoa said walking out with the bus driver close behind.

"If you are going to help," Tsukune said in a serious voice, "Then by all means, come along. If you came here to try to stop us, you are acting like an enemy and I will kindly ask you to leave or I will take you out by force."

"Son of a-"

"I didn't ask you to come into my territory." Tsukune snapped, "If you have a problem with me then leave!"

"My family-"

"Is supporting me!" Tsukune yelled, "I will gladly offer you an apology when you deserve one you cocky assed bastard. If your family means a lot to you then fight alongside them to take down an enemy that will be your downfall if you don't deal with it now! I am fixing a mess that was long ago yours before it was mine!"

"Tsukune," Akasha sighed, "I want to help. I know there was misunderstandings and problems with-"

"None of that matters," Tsukune said gently toward hers, "None of it. We are here to make a better future. We want to make sure Moka and the others live. Many peoples' lives will be spared."

Akasha nodded, "You have my word I will do everything to help you."

"You'll go with Kokoa then." Tsukune said running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, you can go help take down a branch and save Kurumu."

"I thought you were going to the headquarters?" Akasha said confused.

"I am," Tsukune replied, "It is ten times more dangerous and you have three lovely daughters to get back to. So maybe you should go with group C to the divisions."

"I'll go with group C." Tsukune heard the third Dark Lord mumble.

The headmaster chuckled, "I guess that leaves me with you, boy."

Tsukune sighed heavily, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Why do you need a plane?" Akasha asked, "Are the head quarters that far?"

"It's in the sky." Tsukune responded, "You guys should go with the rest of the groups. I'll meet you up there. Group C leaves first, then group A, and we leave last."

Akasha hugged him before leaving. As she hugged him, she whispered something that burned in the back of his mind the whole way to Fairy Tail's Headquarters.

"I'm sure my daughter loved you. Thank you for being there for her." She had whispered.

Why would she say something like that now? He had turned into the opposite of what he was when he was with Moka. How could she really know? Tsukune sighed. This was no time to be worried about those kinds of things.

XXXXXX


	20. Saving You by Killing Me

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

Everything was so red. Tsukune's heart was echoing in his ears. He wondered when he became such a monster.

'Let me consume you.'

Not yet. He had to wait to until she was in front of him. He would lose all control. He would have no mercy and maybe not even spare her life. He looked at the people on the floor. They were all injured and bleeding.

They were alive at least. Tsukune let out a malice laugh. He walked over some of the bodies that were groaning in pain. He continued to walk the hall. He could hear the fighting going on behind him, but he couldn't care less. He had to get to her.

He had to destroy her before she destroyed everything he ever loved. That's right. It was her fault that everything was ruined! She destroyed his paradise. She needed to pay for what she had done.

He was killing two birds with one stone. He would get revenge and would create a better future.

XXXX

Tsukune walked into Gyokuro's office. His expression was unreadable. His shirt covered in blood. She simply gave him an amused smile.

"You have made it far, young one." She said with a smile, "I'm impressed. You have truly caught my attention."

"If you give up now I won't have to hurt you." Tsukune said monotone.

She let out a loud laugh, "Darling, you wouldn't be able to hurt me. Not now not ever."

"I'm already taking down your whole organization." Tsukune warned.

Gyokuro waved her hand in dismissal, "You destroyed some people who work for me. I can find new people, rebuild buildings, and re-influence everyone all over again. If you'd like, you may join me in the power and glory. I could use an ally like you."

"Over my dead body." Tsukune said, "Now get up from your chair and prepare to die!"

She gave him an uninterested look. It was as though he were a child. She would humor him though. She stood up from her chair and walked over to him. He aimed a hit at her.

She dodged it without struggle and shot her hand deep within his stomach. She looked at his facial expression as her hand went though his stomach to his back. She did love his expression. It was filled with hate and a slight hint of pain. How amusing.

"Did you honestly think that that would win you the fight?" She sighed, "I expected so much more. Mmmmm, well, not really."

She let his body drop to the floor. She walked around him like a vulture as he spat out blood. She had to admit he did smell tasty. He took out a water bottle and tried to wet her. He was too slow and only got her a little wet.

It stung, but nothing to truly hurt her. She kicked his back so his face was touching the cool tile. She admired his effort as he tried to get back up. She slowly kneed down and pushed his body back to the floor.

She bit his neck. There was no reason to let his blood go to waste. Actually his blood was really, really good. The best she had had in years. It was human blood mixed with overwhelming ayashi blood.

It was an intoxicating drink. She was ashamed to admit she let her guard down, so when the headmaster stabbed her in the back, it was a good clean blow. She quickly jumped away. She let out a laugh. What a good plan, distract her with the bait.

Tsukune slowly got back on his feet. The headmaster nodded at him. He slowly transformed into the ghoul. He grew wings and his hair, skin, and eyes changed color. He launched himself at her. For a moment she wondered why he wasn't completely attacking her, but just holding her down.

Then she heard the Headmaster mumbling something. Shit. They were going to put a spell on her or something. She quickly tried to escape, but Tsukune held her down. He bit her, hit her, and even though he struggled to keep her down he managed. She felt something around her neck and howled in pain.

They were putting a rosary on her chest? Why? The Headmaster also covered them in water. Tsukune was unaffected but she couldn't really say the same.

XXXX

Kokoa took deep breaths to regain the force to walk. Damn, there were a lot of them. The whole group looked exhausted, but they managed to do it. They had token down the whole building. Kurumu was in Akasha's arms.

Kokoa could tell Akasha was tired by the look in her eyes, but to everyone else she looked perfectly fine. Kurumu had been unharmed, but had they been a minute late she would have had a bad fate. Kokoa took no mercy on those perverse men. She had of course mad sure Kurumu saw no such violence. Akasha had Kurumu's head covered with a blanket so when they walked down the crimson halls, Kurumu wouldn't see it.

Kokoa slightly looked over at Akasha and gave her a weak smile. Akasha smiled back after a moment. The three women slowly walked to the car. The rest of the group started to leave as soon as they were sure everything was okay. They had succeeded in their mission. They could only hope the other group did the same.

"I wanna go back home." Kurumu softly sobbed.

Kokoa started the car and smiled at the little girl, "Yeah. You're mom is already waiting for you with a big batch of cookies and sweets that will probably make a fat kid."

"Kokoa!" Akasha scwolded.

Kokoa smiled at her.

XXXX

"I thought…erg…I thought that making you human would be a worse punishment…" Tsukune said slowly.

He was bleeding profusely. His eyelids felt heavy, but he felt almost content.

"You'll die!" She yelled furiously, "I killed you! I will take off this stupid rosary!"

Tsukune let out a small chuckle before coughing more blood out. He was leaned against the wall, she was in the center of the room tied up, and the headmaster sat in her chair with a smirk.

"You see…I thought about having mercy…and-and leaving you like-like this…but you showed no mercy to my friends….so…so burn in the depths of hell." Tsukune weakly lifted a gun that the headmaster had given him and shot her and shot her until he ran out of bullets.

"How do you feel, boy?"The headmaster asked.

Tsukune's breathing was slowing down, "I…I feel…empty…"

"Was it worth it?" The headmaster walked to the boy.

Tsukune weakly smiled, "I…hope so…now they won't die…because of this…"

"But you will." The headmaster kneeled down beside the dying young man.

"I…I don't," Tsukune paused for more breath, "I don't know if I'd want to die…any other way."

"How so?" The Headmaster asked.

"Saving…saving the people I love…even if they won't remember…who I am…or know what I-I did…I can die in peace…"

"But you feel empty." The headmaster said, "Is it really enough to love? Enough to die for them?"

"Y-yes," Tsukune's eyes felt so heavy.

"You are so entertaining, I believe I owe you something." The Headmaster said with a wicked smile.

Tsukune couldn't respond anymore. He just saw the light fading. He felt his body slowly numb. He jumped back up when the Headmaster stabbed him with an odd looking knife while mumbling some words. Tsukune wasn't sure if it was in a different language or if he simply didn't understand anymore. He just knew the last thing he saw before he died was the Headmaster wickedly smiling at him.

XXXXXX


	21. Reborn, erg, Kind Of

I do not own Rosario +Vampire.

XXXXX

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Tsukune heard a voice yell. Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. Huh? He opened his eyes? No, no, he was dead.

"Tsukune, wake up! You are going to be late for school." A young male voice said.

Tsukune lifted his whole body in shock. He quickly got up and looked at a sixteen year old Hokuto. Hokuto rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Tsukune jumped out of the bed and looked in a mirror.

"My eyes, my voice, my body… my god, my whole damn life." Tsukune said as he looked in the mirror.

He had his honey brown eyes, had the body and voice of a fifteen year old, and to be honest he was sure Hokuto wasn't supposed to be in his life this young. Wait! Could it be the Headmaster gave him a second chance at life? The life he had fixed for everyone else…

Hokuto looked at his little brother, "Listen here, little brother! Don't use those kinds of words. As for your body and voice, I've already told you, you'll go through puberty soon enough. What about your eyes though?"

Tsukune smiled at him, "Nothing! I'm fine just fine!"

He jumped to hug his brother. Ha! His brother. Amazing, awesome! Oh, shoot he better get ready for school.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Tsukune." A pink haired, emerald eyed Moka said waiting for him at the usual place.

Tsukune happily walked over to her, "Moka."

Moka was about to ask him how he had slept when she saw the look on his face. He looked like he was in pure bliss. His eyes were sparkling and his smile made her legs feel like jello. He surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She blushed at his action.

"T-Tsukune what are you doing?" She asked.

Tsukune lifted her off her feet and swung her around. He finally set her down but he couldn't stop smiling at her. He backed away from her and blushed.

"S-sorry, Moka." He said, "I got a bit carried away, but I was just so happy to see you."

"What about me, Tsukune?" Kurumu yelled before glomping him.

Tsukune caught her and made sure wasn't suffocated by her boobs so he could hug her properly. Kurumu blushed at Tsukune's affection. He legs were still wrapped around his waist and he didn't let go until Moka said it was enough. Both girls looked at each other with a blush and jealousy.

"Hey, Tsukune," A monotone Mizore said walking close to him.

"Why good morning my little snow bunny!" He said before hugging her.

"Hold on Tsukune!" Moka said.

"You can't just do that to all of us!" Kurumu complained, "Which one of us is the most special in your heart?"

"Unless you honestly do want a harem!" Yukari giggled as she jumped to receive a hug from Tsukune as well.

Tsukune hugged her but blushed, "Well, a harem may go too far, but I am just really happy to see you all. So happy I could kiss you."

"Spread the joy!" Kurumu said pushing Yukari out of the way.

Tsukune sighed happily. He kissed Kurumu on the cheek, Mizore on the nose (because she moved), Yukari on the forehead, and Moka on the hand.

"Is something the matter Moka?" Kurumu teased at the disappointed Moka.

"N-no!" Moka said.

"Hey," Tsukune said looking at the girls with a hopeful look, "Do you guys know what Fairy Tail is?"

"An old organization right?" Yukari responded, "It was trying to eliminate the human race, but was stopped in time."

Moka nodded, "Yeah, my father was angry because his ugh wife, my step mom, died. I don't really remember her, but my Mom decided to leave for the human world. When I was ten, I decided I wanted to go with her. That's why I have this rosary."

"My mom said something about Fairytail to me once." Kurumu said pensively, "She said that she met the love of her life at the time and he helped take down Fairytail. His sister eventually disappeared after he died, but she left everything they had under my mother's name."

"The guy who started the whole revolution against fairytail died," Mizore said, "but back in my village there is a lot of talk about him and his partner. I don't think they were siblings though. The Snow Priestess said that they came back to fix the future they once lived in, to protect the people they loved."

"Came back?" Kurumu asked confused.

"They were supposed to be time travelers, desu." Yukari replied.

"Their names were Tsukune and Kokoa, if I remember correctly." Mizore said with a slight blush.

"I have a sister named Kokoa," Moka said with a smile, "She's the best sister in the world. Always there for me and even though she's younger sometimes it seems like she's older."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu repeated, "Yahoo! My destined one has the same name as an epic hero!"

Tsukune just smiled.

"Wait, Tsukune, how did you know about it?" Moka asked.

Tsukune shrugged, "I must of heard it somewhere. You know, Kokoa, was suppose to be hot an all."

He got glares from the four girls .Moka played it off with a shrug and a simple reply of:

"I heard that the epic hero Tsukune was a completely gorgeous and no one could compare with his looks."

It was suppose to make him jealous but instead he just blushed. How odd.

XXXX

Ummmm, The end? Hehehe, sorry I wasn't sure how to end this but I hope this was enough. If not I'll redo it.


	22. Remeating

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Here is the last chapter you guys have been hoping for. Erg, people tell me I should continue this story with Issa as the main enemy, but I'm not sure. I'll think about it though.

XXXXX

"So, Akasha is alive, we are grand heroes, Ruby's parents are still alive and living at the ranch, Fairy Tail is defeated, and your father hates me." Tsukune said with a sigh of half relief.

Kokoa punching him again and nodded, "Yes, I do believe I said that."

"So how did you turn young again?" Tsukune asked.

Kokoa shrugged, "I just woke up like that one day. I was two and I had all the memories."

Tsukune smiled, "I was, oh, so hopping the headmaster stabbed you too."

Kokoa glared at him, "I laughed when I knew you were stabbed. We had a party after! We chanted 'Tsukune is dead hoary! We don't need to see his stupid face again.'"

It was parent's day and Kokoa had come with Akasha. She had found Tsukune and tried to see if he remembered. Once, she figured out he did she beat him up. He tried his best to run, but he was a human again and no match for her incredible speed. They were now sitting on top of the wall for the entrance of the school. Kokoa had to carry Tsukune up there.

"So, did Akasha question it all when you got older?" Tsukune asked.

Kokoa nodded, "I mean she had overheard the headmaster. Once she saw I remembered though she asked me about it and I re-explained it."

"You and Moka seem to have a solid relationship." Tsukune pointed out, "I congratulate you on being a good actor! She thinks you are awesome."

Kokoa pushed him. He almost fell off the high wall, but luckily he held on tight. He sighed in relief. He leaned back still holding on tight.

"I've treated her better and listened more even when she got the rosary." Kokoa almost whispered.

Tsukune laughed, "I bet you were happy to get her attention."

"I was." Kokoa blushed, "Stupid, idiot!"

"Hey, what do you do now without a mom?" Tsukune asked and then quickly regretted it, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that!" He sat up to look at her with wide.

"It's okay." Kokoa shrugged, "It wasn't different from before. My mom was never there to begin with. I can call Akasha mom now though."

"That's good, I guess." Tsukune said relaxing.

Kokoa looked at him with a skeptical eye, "How is living with Hokuto?"

"I really don't know." Tsukune laughed, "I didn't stay with him much at the house. I see him every once in a while, but he's busy with the student council and stuff like that."

"Do your parents know about monsters?" Kokoa asked.

Tsukune sighed, "I don't know. Probably, though. Do you think our newspaper is still running?"

"It is." Kokoa nodded, "I read it every day. The hotel is better than ever thanks to Ageha. We are billionaires by the way."

"Does she remember us?" Tsukune asked wiggling uncomfortable.

"Not sure." Kokoa shrugged, "Honestly, you know nothing!"

"I didn't come back as a two year old!" Tsukune complained, "I came back like three months ago!"

"Old man whore, pig!" Kokoa mocked.

"Honestly?" Tsukune rolled his eyes, "What is your problem?"

Kokoa laughed, "I haven't argued like that in a really long time."

"Well, it hasn't been long enough for me." Tsukune mumbled.

Kokoa snorted. Tsukune laid back again and Kokoa just hugged her knees. It was nice to be back and enjoy life. Kokoa would be coming to the school in just a year.

"Kokoa," Akasha called out, "Come here, Moka wants to see you."

Kurumu pulled her mother to the wall, "That's my fiancé, mom!"

Mizore also pulled her mother toward the wall, "That's my boyfriend."

"Where are you guys going?" Moka asked running next to her mother.

Akasha and Ageha stood there flabbergasted as they saw Tsukune. Akasha composed herself first. She had that upper hand since she actually knew the truth. Ageha, on the other hand, was looking at the boy shocked and confused. It couldn't possibly be him! Could it?

And was that Kokoa? What was going on? Who were they? Was that boy, Tsukune's son? Tsukune, himself was dead and Kokoa had gone missing a long time ago. Kokoa and Tsukune looked at each other worried. Would they have to explain everything in front of Moka and the others?

"You have to do it!" Kokoa yelled at Tsukune and pushed him down.

"Ow!" Tsukune complained as he fell to the floor.

"Kokoa!" Moka and Akasha yelled.

"How dare you?" Kurumu asked angry.

"Coward!" Tsukune shouted at kokoa as she ran away, "Ow."

"Are you okay, Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"Tsukune…Kokoa…" Ageha repeated.

"Uhhh," Tsukune responded brightly, "Hi, Ageha."

"You know my mom?" Kurumu asked confused and shocked.

"You know me." Ageha looked at the boy in front of her.

It was him, but he seemed younger. How? What? Why?

"Yes." Tsukune responded.

"Maybe, you should explain everything, Tsukune." Akasha said.

Tsukune nodded and then shook his head, "I don't think it should be left to me. Kokoa is sooo much smarter! So, I'll go find her."

Tsukune tried to run away. Akasha got him from the collar and pulled him to the school.

"It was after all, your idea to begin with." Akasha said, "I'm sure my daughter would love your explanation and that kiss you gave me."

"What?!" Everyone asked.

Tsukune froze as Akasha dragged him. He was so dead.

XXXX

"So, that's all of it." Tsukune said clearing his throat.

The four girls, Hokuto, and Ageha sat there shocked. He had explained everything from square one because he was known here as Hokuto's little brother instead of Tsukune. Kokoa had come back half way and sat down next to him as she too needed to explain. They felt nervous as everyone there processed everything. Could they be a little faster at telling them what they thought?

"So, Kokoa isn't your sister?" Ageha asked.

"Whoa," Kurumu was the first to speak, "You really love me that much to go back in time!"

Tsukune let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" Moka shook her head, "He kissed my mother thinking it was me!"

"He almost kissed my mother thinking it was me!" Kurumu retorted.

"That sounds so weird." Kokoa said to Tsukune.

Ageha sighed sadly, "You came close to me because she looks so much like me."

"Why was my mother left out of your group, Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune's eye twitched. That was what they got out of all that? Geez, these girls.

"Little brother," Hokuto said, "Thank you for a second chance."

"Are you kidding me?" Tsukune laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I always wanted to be friends with you."

"Why is no one angry at you?!" Kokoa asked, "I would have slapped you!"

Tsukune sighed, "I don't know either."

"I guess I'll have to do it for them." Kokoa said before chasing him.

"So, how old does that make Tsukune?"


End file.
